Timed Pregancy
by Lena Sauran
Summary: The adventures and trials of a pregnant Sailor Pluto. Please Read and Review. NEW CHAPTER 11!
1. Arrangements

The Timed Pregnancy  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
OK ppl. I do not own the idea for   
this story line, Kate Butler does. I   
am just rewriting it from Susan's   
point of view. I don't know about you but I   
think the idea of Sailor Pluto barefoot   
and pregnant in hilarious! Any way   
enough   
of my babbling, on with the story.  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own, Sailor Moon,   
though if I was smart enough to think   
of an awesome idea like that I would   
gladly take credit for it! But I'm   
just a blonde so bear with me.  
  
The Timed Pregnancy- Chapter 1  
Arrangements  
  
Susan silently stood in the shadows   
and watched as the other senshi each   
got married to their loves and began   
to raise families. Serena married Darien,   
Amy married Greg, Raye married Chad,   
Lita was with Ken, Mina married Andrew,   
Michelle and Alex were 'together' and   
Hannah was dating a young man named Brian.   
Susan couldn't help but envy the happiness   
of her loved ones.  
  
Each of the senshi's first-born children   
was a daughter. The six girls would   
grow-up to become the new generation of   
sailor senshi: The Galactic Sailors. As   
they grew, Susan began to notice changes   
in the girls and their destinies. Rini Chiba   
would grow to become Neo-Sailor Moon. Tara   
Yuuchiro (Raye and Chad's daughter) would   
grow to become Sailor Earth. Phoebe Urawa   
(Amy and Greg's daughter) would grow to   
become Sailor Phoenix. Alice Kino (Lita   
and Ken's daughter) would grow to become   
Sailor Aurora Borealis. Lyra Motoki (Mina   
and Andrew's oldest daughter) would grow   
to become Sailor Polaris and Princess Lyra   
of the Silver Star Kingdom. Celeste Motoki   
(Mina and Andrew's younger daughter) would   
grow to become Sailor Chibi Star and the   
guardian of the Nebulea. And Haley Ten'ou   
(Michelle and Alex's adopted daughter)   
would grow to become Sailor Comet. The   
girls grew as normal children would grow   
(except for Rini of course). They grew older   
and the eve of the mistresses was fast   
approaching.  
  
By the time that the eve of the mistresses   
had arrived, all of the Galactic Sailors had   
been awakened and were ready to face the new   
threat to the universal peace. On the eve of   
the mistresses, all of the adult senshi   
forfeited their powers for their children and   
could only aid the Galactic Sailors as   
defensive players. They could no longer   
transform into senshi or use their old   
attacks. The only adult senshi to retain  
her powers was Sailor Pluto and she   
would do so for eternity or so   
she thought….  
  
It all started when Neo-Queen Serenity and   
King Endymion asked Susan to show the King's   
younger brother, Prince Terrence, around   
Crystal Tokyo. Susan was not to keen on   
playing 'tour guide' to some stuck-up   
arrogant Earth Prince.   
  
From the moment that Susan met the man she knew   
that he was a handsome, royal, pain in the ass.   
She showed him around the palace and took him   
to some of the more interesting spots in   
Crystal Tokyo. She showed him the viewpoints   
and the art museum. The she showed him the   
popular shopping centers (Susan's personal   
favorite) and the famous 'arcade'. Then the two   
decided to check out the local theatre. They   
bought tickets and found their seats. Once the   
theatre darkened signaling the start of the   
show, Susan heard a familiar squeak from a   
few rows back.  
  
*Small Lady is here, * Susan thought, * As   
are a few of the other Galactic Sailors. *   
She added as she listened to the four girls   
argue and the crowd shush them. Susan smiled   
and turned her attentions back to the show.   
She felt Terrence's hand on top of her own   
and she was glad for it's warmth. The show   
started and after about 10 minutes was stopped,   
rather rudely, by the raiders, Greed and   
Illness. They were looking for Rini.   
* Oh great! Just what I need to end the   
perfect day! * Susan thought, frowning. She   
heard the Galactic Sailors arguing over what   
to do.  
  
"The Raiders are here, and they're cranky   
and they are going to beat us up!" Haley   
snapped.  
  
Susan grabbed Terrence's arm and the two walked  
over to the group of girls.  
  
"Maybe we can help," Susan spoke up.  
  
"Yeah! After all, I'm Endymion's little brother…"   
Terrence chimed in.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Rini asked Terrence,   
confused.  
  
Susan rolled her eyes at the man and lightly   
socked him in the arm; " He didn't say anything worthwhile.   
Anyway, we can distract those Raiders   
if you need to escape."  
  
"Really? You can do that?" asked an astonished   
Phoebe.  
  
Smiling slightly, Susan took the crimson and   
green bracelet from her wrist.  
  
"I'm the Mistress and Sailor of Pluto. I can   
do anything I please."   
  
"Got to love her." Terrence said, beaming with pride.  
  
"Who are you?" Haley asked.  
  
"Just the brother of the king." He replied.  
  
"Princess, come out!" Greed shouted.  
  
"Go! We'll take care of the rest!" Susan said,   
waving the girls out.  
  
Susan watched as Lyra, Phoebe, and Rini promptly  
exited the auditorium. Susan blinked as she saw  
her niece still standing there.  
  
"Aunt Susan. Are you sure you…" Haley started.  
  
Susan cut her off.  
  
"Get out of here! I can take care of this." She reassured   
the teenage girl.  
  
Haley quickly hugged Susan and said 'Thanks'. She   
exited the auditorium after the other sailors.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Sets."   
Terrence said, pulling out a yellow rose,   
"I would like to live through this."  
  
"My name is SUSAN!" she yelled, raising the   
bracelet over her head, " Not SETS!"  
  
"Whatever. I didn't know that you're Sailor Pluto."   
Terrence replied.  
  
"That's nice *Moron! How could I be a planetary   
mistress and not a senshi? *" She said as she   
cleared her throat. "PLUTO ETERNAL POWER,   
MAKE-UP!"  
  
Moments later, there stood Sailor Pluto with   
time key in hand. Together, Terrence and   
Sailor Pluto confronted Greed and Illness.   
Greed fired first but Pluto blocked the attack.  
  
"Pluto Eternal Attack!" Pluto cried, charging   
her staff with energy and swinging it at the   
female raider.  
  
Greed dodged the attack. "She's as strong as a   
herd of bears…," Greed said, gasping.  
  
"Swirling Despair!" Illness yelled.  
  
The floor underneath the couple became a   
whirling, black pit of nothingness. Susan   
saw Terrence jump onto a chair to avoid the   
trap. Pluto sighed. "Pluto Mistress Power!"   
She said, touching her staff to the pit.  
  
The pit closed instantly and Pluto smiled as   
she saw Illness look positively sick.  
  
"Why does this seem very wrong?" Illness   
mumbled.  
  
"Because it is?" Terrence sneered, letting   
one of his yellow roses fly towards Greed.  
  
Greed blocked the rose with her green sword.  
  
"Got anything better than that?" Greed asked,   
sarcastically.  
  
"This!" Pluto yelled, swinging her staff as   
the other female's head.  
  
The Raider parried the blow and Pluto lost   
her balance, falling to the ground.   
  
"Sets!" Terrence cried as her jumped down   
from his perch to her side.  
  
Greed stepped back from the couple, looking   
at them cynically.  
  
"Are you nuts, man?" Greed asked, circling   
around the two, " I didn't even hurt her,   
and you're protecting that Sailor Mistress   
or whatever she is?"  
  
Sailor Pluto stood up and lowered her gaze   
to the floor. " You wouldn't understand what   
caring about someone is, and even if you did,   
you wouldn't protect someone." Pluto replied.  
  
"Highly overrated. I'll be sure to tell the   
little Sailors you care, Miss Pluto…" Greed   
sneered raising her sword.  
  
"Stop!" a young voice cried.  
  
Pluto and Terrence looked towards the auditorium   
entrance to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Phoenix,   
Sailor Comet, and Sailor Polaris.  
  
"Now what?" Greed asked, lowering her sword.  
  
"I didn't think that would work… Hang on a   
second while we think up a plan." Sailor Moon   
mumbled.  
  
Terrence and Sailor Pluto kept their gaze on   
the two annoyed Raiders, waiting for them to   
continue their assault on the cornered couple.   
The Galactic Sailors broke up their planning   
session and made their usual "we fight for   
love and justice… that means you' speech.  
  
The two raiders began their attacks once again.  
  
"Water Storm!" Illness yelled.  
  
The ceiling of the auditorium began to rain down scalding   
hot water, burning the senshi. Pluto and Terrence   
winced as the first few drops hit them.  
  
"Mars Mistress Power!" a voice cried.  
  
The rain stopped and out of the shadows came   
Sailor Earth and the transformed Mistress Mars.  
  
  
The senshi bowed to Mars until she bade them up.   
Then Greed and Illness began to attack the   
Galactic Sailors and Mistress Mars. Mistress   
Jupiter aided the senshi and Sailor Aurora   
Borealis joined the fray. The Galactic Sailors   
combined their attacks and aimed it at Greed,   
but Illness took the hit for her. Pluto knew   
that the raider would die from the blow and   
turned her head away as Greed and Illness said   
good-bye. She walked over to the Galactic   
Sailors, who were astounded that they had   
defeated a raider.  
  
"And without our help." Sailor Pluto told them.  
  
The group left the auditorium and the grieving   
Greed. The Mistresses and the Sailors   
detransformed and headed in their separate   
directions. Susan and Terrence walked around   
the park at dusk.   
  
Susan glanced at the man walking beside her.  
  
*He is handsome. Why does my stomach do   
flip-flops everytime he looks at me?* she   
asked herself.  
  
Terrence thought about the woman walking next   
to him, *She is gorgeous. I wonder what life   
has done to her to make her so mysterious and   
secretive*   
  
Terrence formed a rose behind his back. He   
stuck it in front of Susan's eyes.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Sets?" he asked,   
smiling.  
  
Susan stared at the flower the she locked   
eyes with Terrence.  
  
"I was just thinking of how much of a pain in   
the ass you are." Susan replied, her crimson   
eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Pain in the ass, huh? I'll show you pain in   
the ass, Sets. Come here!" he replied, making   
a grab for the green-haired woman.  
  
He grabbed nothing but empty air as the senshi   
quickly stepped out of his reach. The man gave   
chase until he caught the mistress in his   
embrace. He then mercilessly started to tickle   
the woman in the ribs. Susan squealed and   
squirmed as she tried to get away from the   
terran prince. When she succeeded in escaping,   
she whirled around and faced her captor. He   
laughed at the sight of her. Her cheeks were   
red and her glasses had fallen down onto her   
nose. But to him, she looked gorgeous. She   
was actually happy, her red eyes had a spark   
of life to them and she was smiling. She   
laughed as she tackled the prince. The two   
landed in a heap on the lawn, her dark hair   
pooling around the couple. She smiled and   
firmly placed her weight on the man's chest.  
  
She smiled and said, "Pay-back Time!" and   
started tickling the prince.  
  
Terrence easily pushed Susan off his chest   
and pinned her to the lawn. He pinned her   
arms beside her head.  
  
"Now who is a pain in the ass, again, Sets?"   
he asked, calmly.  
  
"YOU are 'Prince' Terrence." Susan replied.  
  
Terrence tickled her gently and she laughed.  
  
"I didn't quite hear you, Sets. Who's a pain in   
the ass?" Terrence asked as he tickled her.  
  
She gasped and laughed as the man continued to   
tickle her.  
  
"You *laugh* OK! OK! I give up! You're *laugh*   
not a pain in the *gasp* ass!" She cried.  
  
"Thank you, Sets. My pride is restored."   
Terrence said as he released her.  
  
Terrence stared at the woman, wondering how   
no one had noticed the beautiful angel before   
he had. He reached his hand towards the   
laughing angel, offering to help her up.  
  
Susan giggled as she took his hand and set   
herself upright.  
  
The couple looked at each other and burst out   
laughing. They headed towards Terrence's   
apartment building.  
  
"Thank you, again." Susan said as they arrived   
at their destination.  
  
Terrence turned to her and looked into her eyes.   
Susan's stomach did backflips.  
  
"I had a lot of fun too, Sets. Well… maybe   
not during that Sailor battle business, but…"   
he said, winking at her.  
  
Susan laughed, "Yet another thing that I must   
thank you for. You protected me and my niece."   
Susan replied, gazing at the toe of her shoe.  
  
"And you still don't like me?!" Terrence   
asked, confused.  
  
Susan looked at the man and could tell that   
he was sincere with his intentions. Like   
Serenity had said 'he's got a good soul'.  
  
"Well I must say…" Susan stared, " I hated you   
when I met you, but I at least thought you cute.   
Now… I think I could grow to really care about   
you, Terrence."  
  
"Terry." He replied, handing her a yellow   
rose, " You can call me Terry."  
  
" I kind of like the name 'Sets'." she replied,   
blushing as she took the rose.   
" You're a great person, you know that?"  
  
"Of course I do, Sets!" he responded sweetly.  
  
She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you around, I guess." Susan said as   
she turned and began walking towards the exit.  
  
"Wait, Sets." Terrence said, grabbing her   
wrist, "Don't go yet. It's only eight."  
  
Susan looked at the hand still on her wrist and   
then into the man's hopeful gaze. She raised her   
eyebrows, quizzically.  
  
"Well, what should we do, then?" she asked.  
  
He slid his hand from her wrist to her hand.   
He brought the slender hand to his lips and gently   
kissed it.  
  
"Want some coffee?" he asked.  
  
Smiling, she let him lead her through the door   
of his apartment.  
  
"I'd like that." She said as the door closed.  
  
**********************************************  
OK that's the end of Chapter 1. I would again   
like to thank Kate Butler for allowing me to   
use her idea. Tell me what you think before   
my inbox shrivels up and dies. Thanks.  
Lena  



	2. Opps!

The Timed Pregnancy  
Chapter 2- Opps!  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Susan smiled as she walked home MUCH   
later that evening. She had agreed to   
have coffee in Terrence's apartment.   
That choice was had been the single   
greatest decision that she had made   
in the entirety of her life. The most   
sensual java session in history.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Susan looked around the apartment. It   
was small, but the eclectic decoration   
of the place made it feel like a home.   
Susan smiled as she looked around the   
living room. There was one painting   
inparticular that interested her. It   
was a 20th century painting done by   
Peggy Jones alias Lonnie Lani. It showed   
a handsome young man with his arms   
draped around the shoulders of a   
green-haired woman. The two were enshrouded   
in mist.   
  
Terrence emerged from the kitchen with   
two cups of coffee and saw Susan staring   
at the painting.  
  
"It's call 'A Timeless Passion'." he   
said.  
  
She turned sharply as Terrence's comment   
reached her ears.  
  
"It's beautiful. The coloring is exquisite   
and the composition is very well done."   
Susan replied, turning back to the painting.  
  
"It reminded me of a dream I had, so I   
added it to my personal collection." He   
replied handing her a cup.  
  
"Your taste in fine art is to be   
commended, your highness." Susan said,   
taking the cup of coffee.  
  
"Thank you. And I thought I told you   
that I hate formalities." Terrence   
said, smiling.  
  
"I forgot." Susan replied, blushing.  
  
Terrence laughed.  
  
"That's OK, Sets. It happens to the best   
of us." He said.  
  
"So, Terry, how long have you lived in   
Crystal Tokyo?" she asked, eager to know   
more about the man.  
  
"Only for about a week. I just found out   
that I had family here." He replied,   
absently stirring his coffee, "I always   
knew that I had family somewhere but I   
couldn't remember them. My best guess as   
to why is amnesia. I think somehow my   
memories of the silver millennium were   
erased." He added.  
  
Susan looked guiltily down into her coffee.   
It had been Selenity's final command of her:   
to erase the memories of the people of the   
Silver Millennium who had survived Beryl   
and Matallia. Although most of the people   
of the Silver Millennium had died, there   
were a few struggling survivors of the age.   
Prince Terrence of Earth being one of them.  
  
"Sets, are you even listening?" Terrence   
asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry, Terry. What did you say?"   
Susan asked, snapping out of her reverie.  
  
"I asked you 'how long have you been a   
senshi?'." He repeated.  
  
"As long as I can remember. I was Sailor   
Pluto throughout the Golden and Silver   
Millennia." She said, " And I will continue   
to guard the gates of time through the   
Crystal and Diamond Millennia as well."  
  
Terrence looked serene for a moment. Now he   
knew why this woman was the way that she was.   
She had witnessed over 9,000 years of life,   
death, destruction and peace. All of that   
knowledge would bear a heavy burden on the   
shoulders of anyone, yet it was this woman;   
this angel, that had been chosen for the   
miserable task. Fate had dealt her a bad   
hand, but she seemed to carry the burden   
well.  
  
" Well, Sets, it looks like we both have   
our strange pasts. But do you know what?"   
he asked.  
  
  
"What?" she asked, leaning forward to hear   
the answer.  
  
He leaned forward until his face was next   
to hers.  
  
"You look really good for your age." He   
whispered in her ear.  
  
She laughed and pulled back from the man.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that I do." Susan replied.  
  
"Don't I know it?" Terrence replied, kissing   
the palm of her hand.  
  
Gently she took her hand back from the   
Prince. She stared at the man sitting across   
from her. He was handsome and charming.   
Everything that she could have hoped for in   
a companion. She returned her gaze to her   
coffee cup, which was now empty. She set   
her cup down on the table and stood up.  
  
"Thank you for the coffee, Terry, but I really   
should be going now."  
  
"What! Now? But we were just getting to know   
each other." He whined.  
  
*He's still such a child* she thought with a   
smile.  
  
"Please Stay, Sets. There is so much more that   
we could talk about." He added, looking at her hopefully.  
  
Susan felt her resolve crumble in that look.  
  
The two sat and talked for a few hours about   
everything. Family, friends, hope, dreams,   
fears….  
  
Little by little Susan found herself opening   
up to the terran prince. He was breaking down   
all of her barriers like a one-man wrecking   
crew. Terrence found himself drowning in the   
knowledge of this angel, yet her gaze kept   
him afloat in the troubled waters of memory.   
He fought back the urge to just take her in   
his arms and wash away all of the pain and   
anguish that the years had caused her.  
  
She recalled one memory inparticular that   
left her weeping in her own hands, It was   
the memory of the final day of the moon   
kingdom. The princess was having a ball   
thrown in her honor and all of her friends   
were in attendance. Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita,   
Andrew, Prince Darien, and her people were   
rejoicing in the name of their princess.   
Susan had tried to warn the queen of the   
upcoming threat but Queen Selenity had not   
heeded her warning. She sent Susan to the   
gates and ordered her to stay there. Susan,   
not wanting to displease her queen, did as   
she was commanded. She then watched as   
history unfolded before her eyes. She   
watched the death of her friends, her   
prince and princess, and the finally Queen's   
final act of love for her daughter. Unable   
to hold back any longer, Susan rushed to   
the dying queen's side. She took Queen   
Selenity's hand and held it.  
  
"Susan, I am glad that you were spared this.   
I have one final thing to ask of you."   
Queen Selenity whispered.  
  
"Anything, Selenity, anything." Susan replied   
with tears running icy paths down her cheeks.  
  
"Erase the Silver Millennium." Selenity   
whispered.  
  
"I wish that I could, my queen, but I can't."   
Susan whispered in reply.  
  
"Wipe it clean of all those remaining. It is   
the only way." Selenity said, weakly.  
  
"As you wish, Selenity. It shall be done."   
Susan said.  
  
Selenity died as Susan made her final vow to   
the fallen queen.  
  
Susan erased the few survivors' memories and   
awakened Sailor Saturn to destroy the remnants   
of the once glorious Moon Kingdom.  
  
Susan vowed to herself that she would never   
allow herself to feel love like that again   
and she became the cold and distant senshi   
that she was known as.  
  
Her crying quieted almost instantly, which   
surprised Terrence. He moved to sit next to   
her on the couch. He gently placed his fingers   
on her chin and turned her head so that she   
faced him. He saw that she had once again   
retreated into her protective box. Her gaze   
was void of the expression that he had come   
to enjoy. She turned her eyes away from the   
prince's heated gaze.  
  
"You must hate me for what I did, Terrence."   
Susan whispered, tears brimming in her   
crimson eyes.  
  
"No, Sets, I couldn't hate you. What you did   
you did out of duty, not because you wished to   
do it." Terrence replied.  
  
"But I took away your home, your family,   
your life! How could you ever…" she started  
  
Terrence gently placed his fingers on her   
lips to quiet her.  
  
"Shh. I already told you. There is nothing   
to forgive. You did it out of duty just as   
I would have done." He said.  
  
He took her chin in his hands and smiled.  
  
"Now, If you don't cheer up and give me a   
smile I will be forced to take drastic   
actions." He said, cockily.  
  
Susan raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Such as?" she asked.  
  
"Such as this." He said as he inched his   
face closer to hers.  
  
Her heart leapt into her throat and she   
got nervous *He's gonna kiss me?!*  
  
He stopped just before their noses touched   
and reached his hand out until he connected   
with her rib cage. Then he began to tickle   
her viscously.  
  
"Haha, got ya, Sets!" He yelled as he ran   
from her.  
  
"Terrence! When I get my hands on you. I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" he asked, hands on his hips.  
  
"I'll do this." Susan replied, grabbing the   
back of his head.  
  
She roughly pulled his head down until their   
lips crushed together.  
  
After a moment of shock, Terrence wrapped one   
arm around the woman's back and pulled her   
closer to him. The kiss deepened and Susan   
felt her logic being lost in the emotions of   
the kiss. She wrapped her arms around   
Terrence's neck and lost herself in his arms.  
  
Terrence gently urged Susan to relax. Susan   
was shocked when she felt his tongue in her   
mouth. It was foreign to her but not unpleasant.   
She was shy at first and Terrence was amused   
as their tongues played a cat and mouse game.   
Then growing bolder, Susan kissed him back   
with all of the passion that she had in her.   
Their tongues danced together in a romantic   
waltz.  
  
The two parted and stared into each other's   
eyes.  
  
"Wow…" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Remind me to tease you more often, Sets."   
Terrence said, smiling.  
  
Susan blushed.  
  
He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Care to try again?" he asked.  
  
"Terry, we shouldn't. We're not even..."   
Susan blurted out before Terrence cut her   
off with a short kiss.  
  
She smiled and pulled away from the man. She   
felt cold and empty out of his arms, but   
fought the urge to throw herself back into   
them. *This must be how Serenity and   
Endymion feel….* She walked across the   
room to the painting. She stood and embraced   
herself trying in vain to warm away the   
emptiness in her being.  
  
Susan jumped as she felt Terrence's arms   
encircle her waist. She relaxed into the   
man's powerful arms and a sense of completion   
entered her heart. She closed her eyes and   
smiled. Terrence gently kissed the head of   
dark green hair and was content. He knew   
that he was not the only one who had felt   
the surge of energy between them. She had   
felt it too. She turned in his arms and   
stared into his eyes. What she saw in their   
depths frightened her. She saw happiness,   
admiration, kindness…, love. He kissed her   
on the lips. His kiss was gentle, insistent,   
yearning. She responded immediately,   
wrapping her arms around the man's neck   
and playing with the man's brown hair. He   
pulled her closer to his body and it was   
amazing how well the two melded together.  
  
Their kiss deepened and her knees wobbled.   
He placed his hand on her lower back to   
support her and let his other hand mindlessly   
roam through her long green locks. She let   
him hold her up until they both sank to the   
floor below the mysterious painting still   
wrapped in each other's embrace.  
*End Flashback*  
  
Susan smiled to herself as she reached the   
Te'noh residence. She glanced at her watch   
as she put the key into the lock of the door.   
2:15am, opps! Guess it had been longer then   
she had realized. She slowly turned the key   
and quietly entered the house. The Galactic   
Sailors sitting in the living room startled   
her. Haley had asked her where she had been   
and why she was coming in this late.  
  
"I had things to do." Susan replied.  
  
Susan walked around the entryway to see all   
of the galactic sailors in sleeping bags   
on the living room floor.  
  
*Damn! I forgot about their tendency to   
have sleepovers at the most inopportune   
times! Now they are going to ask me a   
million questions*  
  
"But…" Rini started.  
  
Susan snapped at her not to concern herself   
with her personal matters. There were more   
important things that they should be   
worrying about.  
  
Not waiting for another barrage of questions.   
She promptly ascended the stairs.  
  
"Good-night, Sailors." Susan called over   
her shoulder.  
  
She changed out of her dress into a   
short crimson nightdress. She got into   
bed after washing her face and shutting off   
the lights. She drifted off peacefully into   
dreamland with a smile on her face.  
*******************************************  
OK there chapter 2 is done. I hope you liked   
it. Well obviously you did if you got this   
far. Anyway, I will try to get chapter three   
out in the next few weeks. Email people is   
always a good thing, I accept flames, praise   
and fan mail. But be warned about the flames,   
they are not my favorites. Anyway, email me   
my email box is dying of starvation! JA NE.  
Lena  



	3. The Ailments

The Timed Pregnancy  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Ok people, thank you for all of the awesome comments and   
stuff from everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get this   
chapter out but I've been swamped at school. Anyway, enjoy   
and keep emails coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I have not, do not, or ever will own any of the   
awesome SM series. It's owned by a bunch of big wig companies   
that could probably have me erased from the face of this   
Earth if I ever did stake claim on them.   
  
Chapter 3: The Ailments  
  
Susan awoke the next morning, feeling a little sick to her   
stomach. She promptly rushed to the bathroom and puked. She   
wiped her mouth with a towel and felt her forehead. *No   
fever, it must have been something that I ate. *   
  
She piled her hair into a messy bun and slowly made her way   
downstairs. Her vision spun and she gripped the railing   
to steady herself. She shook her head in an attempt to   
cease the throbbing pain that was stationed there.  
  
Entering the kitchen, she was greeted by all of the   
galactic sailors around the table and the breakfast   
bar. She slowly looked from one to the next, averting her   
eyes from Tara's. Susan knew that the girl had the ability  
to read auras and Susan did not want her's read. She grabbed   
a cup of coffee and smiled as flashbacks of the previous   
night replayed in her mind.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she downed the coffee in a few gulps.   
Her stomach revolted against the creamy hot liquid and she   
quickly rushed to the bathroom again.  
  
Not wanting to explain anything to the Galactic Sailors; who   
were still in the kitchen, she went back up to her room   
without a word. Once there she transformed and headed to   
check on the gates. She checked the flow of the time-space   
continuum and saw no anomalies or disturbances. Throughout   
the entire morning, Susan's stomach was upset and her head   
felt like someone had taken a 2x4 to it.  
  
She opened a portal to the Ten'oh residence not caring who   
was there. Arriving in the kitchen, she started rummaging   
through the cabinets for something to settle her stomach.  
  
"Damn it! Where do they keep the Pepto Bismol?" Susan said   
in frustration.  
  
"In their bathroom." Hannah replied.  
  
Susan mumbled about it 'not being logical' and proceeded to   
the stairs. Hannah stood at the base of the stairway, blocking   
Susan's path towards comfort. The purple-haired woman demanded   
answers of the guardian of time as to her strange behavior.   
Susan whined about her stomach and needing the medicine.  
  
Hannah looked at her 'aunt' with sympathy.  
  
"Fine, but know that I will find out what you're hiding. One   
way or another..." she said, moving aside.  
  
Too late though, Susan felt her insides explode and she threw   
up all over the tiled floor.  
  
After helping the two girls clean up the mess, Susan went   
upstairs. Taking the whole bottle of Pepto Bismol, she laid   
down for a couple of hours.  
  
Susan left the house later that afternoon, much to the dismay   
of her nieces. After meeting Terrence, the two roamed the park.  
  
Sitting by a pristine pond, Susan stared out over the still   
waters.  
  
"You're being awfully quiet, dear one." Terrence commented.  
  
Susan kicked the stone by her foot into the clam waters,   
causing ripples to run the glassy blue surface.  
  
"I'm just not feeling all that well." Susan said, staring   
at the ripples. *What does the future hold for us, Terrence.   
Will you still be my prince tomorrow?*  
  
"Really, Sets? What's wrong?" Terrence asked, wrapping an   
arm around the guardian's waist.  
  
Twisting a green lock around her slender finger, she glanced   
at her lover.  
  
"I just feel a little queasy." Susan replied, snuggling further  
into the prince's embrace.  
  
"Sure?" Terrence asked, concern in his gaze.  
  
Kissing the tip of the man's nose, she smiled at him.  
  
"I'm fine, Terry. Don't worry about me."  
  
"I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself,   
but that doesn't mean I won't worry." Terrence replied.  
  
"And why won't you?" Susan asked, looking at the man beside   
her.  
  
"Simple, Sets, I can't leave you alone when you like me so  
much."  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But that's okay, because I like you just as much."   
Terrence said, pulling her closer.  
  
Susan kicked another stone into the pond and watched   
the effect.  
  
"Terry, have you ever watched the ripples in a pond?"  
Susan asked, absently.  
  
"What are you talking about, Sets?"  
  
"The ripples. How one small action ripples out to make   
a larger effect." Susan replied, dropping a small pebble   
into the water.  
  
Terrence stared at the ripples and was even more confused.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Terrence questioned.  
  
"I'm fine, Terry." Susan said with a sigh.  
  
  
Over the next few days...  
  
Susan had no appetite and tiny ailments that confused the   
guardian of time.  
  
*Maybe I should go see Amy. Maybe I have food poisoning or   
something along those lines.*  
  
She picked up the phone from her nightstand and dialed Amy's   
number in America. She listened as the phone rang once,   
twice, three times.  
  
"Hello?" came a sleepy male voice.  
  
"Hello, Greg. Is Amy there?"  
  
"Who is this?" Greg asked.  
  
"Susan."  
  
"Susan! It's 2 am! What could possibly be that important?!"   
Greg yelled.  
  
Susan heard Amy's voice in the background and smiled.  
  
"Greg, may I speak with Amy, please?"   
  
With a grumble, Greg handed the phone to Amy.  
  
"Hello?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hello, Amy. It's Susan."  
  
"What can I do for, *yawn* Susan?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if I could   
schedule an appointment with you." Susan said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, I haven't felt well for a few days and frankly I   
don't trust anyone to check me out but you." Susan said,   
slowly.  
  
"Well, I have an opening tomorrow at 7 PM my time."  
  
"That's fine. I'll see you then."  
  
"See you then, and Susan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Get some rest." Amy ordered gently.  
  
"Ok. Amy?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"See you tomorrow, Susan, and you're welcome."  
  
Susan hung up the phone and with a sigh drifted off   
into a dreamless sleep.  
*******************************************************  
  
  
That's it for chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long to get   
this out *dodges rotten tomatoes, but I have finals   
*waves white flag in defeat* I promise to get the next   
chapter out, well... THIS WEEK! Thank you to all of the   
awesome people who emailed me, I love you tons.   
Especially, XS.(sorry your email wouldn't go through.)  
  
Love ya tons,  
Lena Sauran  
  



	4. Surprise!

The Timed Pregnancy  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Ok people, thank you for all of the awesome comments and   
stuff from everyone. Anyway, enjoy and keep emails coming.   
Inbox likes mail, yes it does.  
  
Disclaimer: I have not, do not, or ever will own any of   
the awesome SM series. It's owned by a bunch of big wig   
companies that could probably have me erased from the   
face of this Earth if I ever did stake claim on them.   
  
Chapter 4: Surprise!  
  
Susan waited patiently in Amy's office while she finished   
with her other patient. Looking up as Amy entered, Susan   
smiled. Amy was still looked like the shy teenager that   
she had met during the silver millennium.  
  
"Hello, Susan. What seems to be the problem today?" Amy   
asked with a smile.  
  
"I think I have food poisoning. I haven't been able to   
keep anything down." Susan explained.  
  
"Well, let's go into my office and see what we can do."  
  
Amy walked through the doorway into the examining room.  
  
After running a few tests, Amy seemed confused.  
  
"Well, it's not food poisoning, that test ran clear."  
  
"Well, my stomach hurts and I have a headache that's   
thumping louder then Miami on a Friday night in the 20th   
century! And I've felt positively awful for days. What's   
wrong with me?" Susan said, tearing tiny slits in the   
ugly blue hospital gown, which was starting to get a hula   
skirt type look to it.  
  
Glancing at Susan, then back at the papers on the clipboard,   
"Well, I don't think you're sick."  
  
"Amy, I have been throwing up, nauseated, and without an  
appetite for days! Terrence is nearly beside himself because  
I refused dinner at…"  
  
"Terrence?"  
  
"Is there an echo in here?" Susan asked, hitting the bed in frustration.  
  
Susan watched as Amy went over to the phone, requesting one  
more test. Hanging up the phone, the doctor turned back to  
Susan.  
  
"Who's Terrence?"  
  
"A friend…" Susan said.  
  
Amy raised her eyebrows in suspicion.  
  
"My boyfriend…" Susan added.  
  
"That could explain a lot of things, Susan."  
  
*Oh my gods! It can't be!* "Are you implying what I think  
you're…" she stuttered.  
  
The phone rang and Amy anwsered it.  
  
"Mm…Hmm…Thank you. Yes, please do."  
  
Susan stared at the back of the young doctor. She grabbed at  
the sides of the bed.  
  
"I didn't think you were sick and indeed you're not…"  
  
Susan closed her eyes, expecting the worst.  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
*Now that's a surprise! What? Wait a minute, that can't be  
right! I'm not gonna pass out. I am NOT going to pass out!*  
  
"Susan?"  
  
"Did you say what…what I think you just said?" Susan  
stammered.  
  
Amy nodded, " You're pregnant, Susan."  
  
"Are you COMPLETELY sure?"  
  
"Yes. This test was perfected years ago…"  
  
*What's going to happen? What will Terrence think? What  
will Alex and Michelle say? Everyone else? The King? The  
Queen? Hannah? Haley? What am I going to do?*  
  
"Amy, can I asked you something?"  
  
"Anything, Susan. You know that I'll be here for you."  
  
Susan nodded, *This is the right thing to do.* "Could you  
be my doctor?"  
  
Amy's whole face brightened into a smile and she squeezed  
Susan's hand.  
  
"I've done the same for every other Mistress and I was just  
waiting for the day when it would be my turn to help you."  
  
Amy looked at the clock on the wall and walked back over  
to her clipboard.  
  
"It's getting late. Why don't you go home? I'll arrange  
some sort of appointment for you."  
  
Susan nodded. After quickly changing, she headed towards  
the door. She looked back over her shoulder to see the  
genius girl pouring over her charts. Susan smiled.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
The blue-haired woman looked up.  
  
"Thank you, Ames."  
  
Amy smiled and said, " It's my pleasure. Take care,  
  
Susan. Both of you."  
  
******************************************************  
Tada *poofs into the scene in a cloud of smoke* *cough,  
cough* Well there is  
Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading,  
stay tuned for further developments in the next few  
weeks. Whoo hoo! School's almost out!  
  
Love ya tons,  
Lena Sauran  
  
Check out my site: princessmercury.cjb.net/  
and send your stories to Jessica Bailey c/o  
venusangel27@hotmail.com  
  
She's the other GM for my site.  
Release Date: 5/17/2000  
  
  
  



	5. Two down, about a million to go...

Timed Pregnancy  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Okay, I am in the process of moving, so my life has been hectic. Here is   
chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. I am currently putting Elements on hold so   
I can put all my energies into a few new ideas that I've started. So look   
for them within the next few weeks. Ok I know that there are dubbed names   
for all of the outers now, but I really could care less, I started with   
these names and that what I'm sticking with.  
  
*Insert usual smart mouthed disclaimer here*  
  
Chapter 5: Two Down, About A Million to Go.  
  
Susan awoke late the next day and made her way downstairs. She found the   
kitchen empty and glanced at the clock, 11:53 am.  
  
"God, I spent in. No wonder nobody is here." Susan mumbled.  
  
She made herself some toast and coffee; hen sat down at the breakfast bar.   
Picking up the remote control, she turned on   
the news.  
  
"Once again the city was saved by the Sailor Scouts. Last night a situation   
developed in Crystal Park which the Sailor Scouts quickly dealt with. It   
seems that this city's guardians know exactly what they are doing." The   
newscaster said.  
  
Susan groaned and turned off the t.v. Deciding it was time to go and do her   
duties, she slipped the crimson and green bracelet off her petite wrist.   
With a sigh, she said her transformation phrase and opened a portal to the   
gates.  
  
"Miss. Pluto." A voice came through the fog.  
  
"Ah! Who's there?" Pluto said, searching through the fog.  
  
"Down here, Miss. Pluto." The voice said.  
  
Pluto looked down to her feet and saw Diana.  
  
"Jeez, Diana, don't scare me like that. I'm not as young as I used to be."   
Pluto sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. Pluto. I was just coming to visit you."  
  
"That's okay, Diana. You just startled me. So what rings you to visit me, is   
the princess getting on your nerves?" Susan   
said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, some of the scouts were concerned that you weren't feeling well, so I   
decided to come and check it out for myself."  
  
"Well as you can see, I'm fine. But would you like to stay and keep me   
company for a while?"  
  
"Of course, Miss. Pluto."  
  
Sailor Pluto bent down and picked the cat up. Diana hopped onto the sailor's   
shoulder. The two checked on a small abnormality in the continuum and   
finished checking the rest of the timeline.  
  
"I suppose you should go back to the princess now, Diana. She's probably   
missing you." Pluto said.  
  
"I doubt it, but you are right, I should be getting back." The cat sighed.  
  
"Well, thank you for keeping me company, Diana."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Miss. Pluto."  
  
"Susan." Pluto corrected, "My friends call me Susan."  
  
The cat smiled, "I will see you around, Miss… Susan."  
  
The woman nodded and watched as the cat disappeared into the fog.  
  
After making one last check, she opened a portal into her bedroom. She put   
her bracelet back on her wrist, causing her transformation to melt away into   
her nightgown. She sat down on her bed and mentally went over the events of   
the last few days. Amy had told her that in five and a half months, she   
would be a mother. She had to tell Michelle, Alex, Hannah and Haley. More   
importantly, she still hadn't told Terrence.  
  
"How on Earth and I going to tell him?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Anybody here?" Haley's voice yelled.  
  
She quickly wiped away her tears and went to the door.  
  
"Up here, Haley." She called.  
  
"Aunt Susan?"  
  
"Yes. I'm the only one here." Susan replied.  
  
Susan watched as the brunette teenager that came running up the stairs.   
After a quick hug, the girl rushed to her room to change out of her school   
uniform.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry? Got a date?" Susan teased.  
  
"I wish. Got a scout meeting in…"she said, glancing at her watch, "FIVE   
MINUTES! I am so going to be late, Rini's going to fry me." She finished,   
hopping around trying to get her tennis shoe on.  
  
"I could give you a ride…" Susan started.  
  
"Oh, could you really? I would sooo appreciate it."  
  
"I'll get my keys." Susan said with a sigh. *I hope my kid isn't this bad…*  
  
Susan dropped Haley off at the temple and drove up into the mountains. She   
reached her destination, a popular lake. She sat on the shore and watched as   
the children played in the water.  
  
*What will this child bring? Will you have to defend the galaxy as I have,   
little one? *She asked herself, absently stroking her stomach. *What will   
your daddy do when he finds out? What will everyone do when they find out? *  
  
"Gods, I pray that this child will live in peace and happiness." She   
whispered, "You see this place, little one? This is the first place that   
I'm going to bring you."  
  
She watched a woman take her small child out into the lake. They both were   
laughing and having fun.  
  
"It won't be long before that is us." Susan whispered, glancing at her   
stomach. "Now exactly how are we going to tell your daddy?"  
  
She sat and watched the people at the lake for a little while longer and   
then drove home. She parked her red corvette in the driveway and made her   
way to the door. As she was about to enter, her cellphone went off in her   
purse. She answered it and it was Amy.  
  
"Susan Meiou."  
  
"Hey, Susan, it's Amy. I was just calling to tell you that I have scheduled   
an appointment for you next Saturday at 8:30."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Amy. I'll see you then."  
  
"Take care, Susan."  
  
"You too, Amy."  
  
Susan hung up and entered the house to find Michelle sitting amongst a mess   
in the middle of the living room.  
  
"What on Earth?" Susan started.  
  
"Oh, Susan, you're home. Good. I was just starting on a project."  
  
"And what 'project' would that be?" Susan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I've been meaning to put all of these pictures into scrapbooks for   
the longest time and I figured that the time was now." Michelle said,   
sifting through one of the piles.  
  
*I hope that I never get this bad. * she thought as she sat down on the   
couch.  
  
"Oh look! Here's a picture of Hannah as a baby. She grew up so fast, Susan."  
  
"Quite literally." Alex said from the doorway.  
  
"It's hard to believe that they grow so fast and then leave to start   
families of their own." Michelle said, staring at a picture.  
  
Susan looked over her shoulder and smiled at Alex's horrified expression.   
Then she peeked over the aqua-haired woman's shoulder at the portrait that   
she held. It was a picture of Alex, Susan, Michelle and baby Hannah. Susan   
glanced at the band on her right ring finger and smiled slightly.  
  
"And now Haley's almost grown-up and she'll be leaving home soon too." Alex   
said with a sigh.  
  
"We won't be childless forever, Alex." Michelle said.  
  
"What?!" Alex yelped.  
  
"Well, Susan will eventually settle down and have children of her own and   
then we'll have new children around here. Plus we have the academy." Michelle   
said.  
  
"Right." Alex said, slightly relieved.  
  
Susan immediately straightened and glanced at the two women.  
  
"Yeah, soon we will have pictures of Susan and her family to add to our   
scrapbooks." Michelle said, nodding her head as she went back to pasting   
pictures into the scrapbook in her lap.  
  
*Oh no! Michelle knows. Duh! She's go the sacred mirror! Oh, I hope she   
doesn't tell. * Susan thought, frantically.  
  
She quickly went up to her room and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Okay, that's it. I have to tell them. Tomorrow afternoon, that's when I'll   
tell them." Susan said.  
  
*The next day, Crystal Music Academy*  
  
Susan knocked lightly on the administration door of the Crystal Music   
Academy, also known as the office of Michelle Kaioh and Alexandra Tenoh.  
  
"Come in." Alex called.  
  
Susan opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Hello, Susan. What brings you here today?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Well, I have something that I need to share with the both of you." Susan   
said, quietly.  
  
"Well, out with it already." Alex said, sifting through a stack of papers.  
  
"I think you might want to sit down." Susan said.  
  
"Oh, come on, Susan. It can't be that bad. Just tell us." Michelle said.  
  
*Okay you asked for it. * "Amy said that I'm pregnant." Susan said in almost   
a whisper.  
  
"Say what?!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
Michelle dropped the stack of papers that she was holding.   
  
"You're pregnant? How did this happen?" Michelle asked  
  
Alex smiled slightly and Susan knew she was going to say something smartass.  
  
"When two people really love eachother…" Alex started.  
  
"This is serious!" Michelle said.  
  
Smacking Alex upside the head, Michelle continued, "Susan, why didn't you   
tell us the instant that Amy told you?"  
  
"I ad never even mentioned Terrence and I was…" Susan said, nervously   
picking at her fingernail, "I don't know, you guys. I'm sorry."  
  
Michelle smiled and played with her hair.  
  
"It's been a long time since there was a baby in the household, you know…"   
Michelle started.  
  
"No! NO!" Alex said, sharply.  
  
"I didn't mean that, Alex. What I meant was that Susan could stay here when   
she had the baby." Michelle replied.  
  
*Well if Terrence doesn't…*"I have bigger problems on my hands right now."  
  
"Oh…OH…Terrence has no clue in hell that you're going to have his kid, does   
he?" Alex said.  
  
"Alex! I'm sure that she has the common sense to…" Michelle started.  
  
Susan glanced at the aqua-haired musician, her eyes filled with guilt.  
  
"Oh dear." Michelle sighed.  
  
"I don't know how I should tell him." Susan said, pushing her glasses up on   
her nose, "It's not like I've been   
through this before."  
  
"Neither have we, we had to agree before adopting Haley, but that's…  
different…" Alex said, putting an arm around Michelle's petite waist.  
  
Michelle glanced at the blonde and then at Susan. With a nod, she said, "But,   
whatever you do, we're here for you."  
  
"Right. Afterall, you were the one who…sort of…gave us Hannah. We have to   
repay it somehow." Alex said.  
  
Susan stood up and faced her two best friends and fellow planetary   
mistresses.  
  
"Thanks, guys. I'm really thankful that I have you." Susan said softly.  
  
"And we're glad that we have you…" Michelle started.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Alex said, grinning.  
  
"Most of us, anyway." Michelle added with a face.  
  
Susan chuckled and walked out of the office smiling. She closed the door   
behind her and thanked her lucky stars for such great friends. *Well two   
down, about a million to go. * Susan thought with a sigh.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay there is chapter 5, I hope that you enjoyed it. I would like to thank  
SJ, you totally rock. I would also like to thank Kate, Sailor P and   
LunarAngel62. I will try to get a new chapter out soon.   
Love ya tons,  
Lena  
Email all comments to: makato_chan9@hotmail.com  
  
  



	6. News sure travels fast....

Timed Pregnancy  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Okay all loyal readers, here is chapter 6. Hopefully all of you have missed this, I know a few of you have *Stares at Kate annoyed.* But here is the next chapter as promised.  
  
*Insert usual smart mouthed disclaimer here*  
  
Chapter 6: News Sure Travels Fast....  
Susan sat in her room, a plate of eggplant and carmel in front of her. She   
popped the concoction into her mouth and munched quietly as she read her   
romance novel.  
  
"You know, seeing you eat that makes me glad that I'm a lesbian." Alex said  
from the doorway.  
  
Not bothering to look at the woman, Susan popped another piece into her   
mouth.  
  
"You'd be surprised at how good this taste to a woman who is fifteen pounds   
heavier and has enough hormones running through her to keep a dog in heat   
for months." Susan said, turning the page of her novel.  
  
"Now that was a mental picture that I didn't need." Alex groaned.  
  
"Where are you headed to?" Susan asked, glancing at the blonde.  
  
"Downstairs. Haley wants to race me on MarioCart."   
  
  
"I swear that company has like some sort of hypnosis effect which says   
'Play me' twenty four seven."   
Susan said..  
  
"It's fun." Alex said, walking down the hallway.  
  
Susan shrugged and glanced at the clock, 7:59pm *They'll be at it for   
awhile...* She shook her head and went back to her activities.  
  
Seven hours later, Susan got a craving for chinese food and went downstairs.   
She found Alex and Haley sitting in front of the nintendo, still going at   
it.  
  
"It's three am! Why on Earth are you two still playing that stupid thing?"   
Susan exclaimed.  
  
"We've almost beaten it." Alex said.  
  
"Only two more levels to Koopa." Haley said.  
  
Susan walked over to the couch and turned off the television via remote   
control.  
  
"It's three am. I don't care if you are winning the Nobel Peace Prize, you   
are going to bed." Susan said.  
  
"Agh! Aunt Susan! We almost beat the game." Haley whined.  
  
"Go to bed." Susan replied.  
  
Haley mumbled as she slowly made her way to the stairs.  
  
"Good-night, Haley." Susan said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Party pooper." Alex said as she walked past.  
  
Susan chuckled and went to the phone in the kitchen. Opening the phone  
book, she dialed the nearest 24 hour take-out.  
  
"Hello, I would like to order two orders of Moo-goo-gui-pan, three orders   
of sweet and sour chicken, an order of spring rolls and two orders of green   
tea." she said into the phone.  
  
She wrote down the total and the ETA then waited for her food to arrive.  
A half hour later a very tired delivery boy knocked on her door with her   
food. Susan paid the boy and took the food to the kitchen.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Later that morning, Susan came downstairs to find Alex sitting in front of  
the Nintendo, playing Super MarioCart.  
  
"At it again, Alex?" Susan quipped as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Glancing from Michelle to the plate of muffins and back, she went for the   
muffins. Taking a poppyseed and a banana-nut muffin, she plopped down into   
the chair next to the aqua-haired mistress of Neptune. She unwrapped one of  
muffins and took a bite.  
  
Upon finishing the muffin, she promptly rushed to the bathroom and puked   
it up. *Guess that you didn't like that, did you?* she thought as she wiped   
her mouth with a towel.  
  
She was about to leave the bathroom but decided against it when the urge   
to retch her guts came on again. She slid down the wall until she was seated   
on the floor next to the toilet. There she stayed for the next hour, puking  
as needed. Michelle came to the door and smiled slightly at the pale scout   
of time.  
  
"Are you okay, Susan?" she asked.  
  
Susan glanced at the woman and sighed.  
  
"Being pregnant really sucks." she said, dully.  
  
"I suppose that is why women have to deal with it." Michelle chuckled.  
  
Susan shot a glare at the woman and slowly stood up. She teetered slightly  
but quickly regained her equilibrium.  
  
"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" Susan asked, shivering slightly.  
  
"It's just you, dear, the house is at seventy degrees." Michelle replied.  
  
Susan sighed and grabbed the afghan off of the back of the couch and sat   
down.  
  
"I hate this game." Alex said, rubbing her temples. "How can anyone race   
this stupid rainbow course? All you do is fall off!"  
  
"Could I try?" Susan asked.  
  
Alex handed her the controller and Susan whizzed through the rainbow course   
without falling off. Alex's jaw dropped when the game said that Susan had   
set a new time record.  
  
"Alex, your mouth is hanging open." Michelle chuckled.  
  
"That is how you do it." Susan said, setting the controller on the table.  
  
"Beginner's luck." Alex mumbled.  
  
Susan smiled and glanced at Michelle, who rolled her eyes. Alex tried to   
beat Susan's score but failed numerous times. Getting frustrated, she shut   
the game off and tossed the system back into the cabinet. Mumbling something,  
she plopped back onto the couch beside Susan. Michelle retreated to the   
kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Hannah's voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Shh! Your sister is asleep." Susan chided.  
  
"It's 2 am. Why in Heaven's name is Haley still sleeping?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Because she was playing Nintendo games till three in the morning again."   
Michelle said, bringing her tea from the kitchen.  
  
"What? That makes absolutely no sense, mom. That girl, as stubborn as she   
is, has a whole lot of common sense."  
  
Susan sighed and shifted to where she would be comfortable.  
  
"A certain guardian of time told your 'papa' Alexandra not to purchase a   
certain evil video game system, but Alexandra did not listen and..." Susan   
said.  
  
"Shut-up, Susan. I already have a headache." Alex spat.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Hannah asked, glancing at Alex as the blonde walked   
over to Michelle.  
  
"Alex was playing some sort of racing game this morning and made herself dizzy with it." Michelle sighed as she sat down on the piano bench, "Susan is sick for... reasons that we will discuss later... and I am perfectly fine. How was your brunch with Brian and his family?"  
  
"Good, but he wants to have dinner with you guys really soon." Hannah sighed.  
  
"Oh dear. I'm not sure that I am fully prepared to meet my oldest child's boyfriend..." Michelle trailed.  
  
Alex sat down next to Michlle and put her arm around her.  
  
"The only problem that I see is preparing Brian for the shock of our family arrangement." Alex said.  
  
"What shock?" a voice came from the stairway.  
  
Haley came down the stairs a few seconds later, clad in her comet PJ's and with a serious case of bedhead. Susan glanced at her neice and resisted the urge to giggle.  
  
"What's so scary about us? I mean, so what if you have two mothers? And an aunt? We all love you, so it solves the problem at hand." Haley said lovingly but sharply.  
  
"Or starts the problem all over again. This is a very different arrangement then he has. I mean, his dad and mom remind me of mom and mom, except..." Hannah trailed off.  
  
"They're not the same gender. Get over it." Haley interrupted.  
  
"And you'd adore his brother, Haley." Hannah finished.  
  
"Perhaps, Hannah, you are afraid that he'll think less of you. Am I right?" Michelle asked.  
  
Hannah nodded and ran her fingers through her shoulder length, black hair.  
  
"I suppose so..." she sighed.  
  
"You'd love him the same were he in your place. What's the difference?" Susan asked, leaning back into the couch.  
  
"Can he please come over for dinner? Will you let him join us?" Hannah asked  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Alex suggested.  
  
"Definetly." Susan agreed.  
  
"Neat!" Haley said.  
  
"Only if Terrence comes." Michelle said, quietly.  
  
"EXCUSE ME? What did you just say?" Susan cried, bolting upright.  
  
"I said that Brian could come if Terrence does." Michelle repeated, sending a mischievious smile at the pale woman, "I'm sure that we all want to meet Susan's boyfriend."  
  
"SUSAN"S BOYFRIEND!" both Haley and Hannah exclaimed.  
  
Susan felt the blood rush to her face and stared at the ground.  
  
"Here we go again..." Susan muttered.  
  
After telling the two girls about Terrence and her pregnancy, she had a migraine.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you were supposed to show the King's brother around the city and ended up getting pregnant?!" Hannah exclaimed.  
  
"You slept with him after knowing him for one night..." Haley trailed.  
  
"And he doesn't know..." Hannah said.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes and tomorrow night." Susan sighed.  
  
The two girls readied another barrage of questions but Susan held up her hand.  
  
"Enough. I have a headache and I'm tired." Susan sighed, rubbing her temples.  
  
Michelle and Alex smiled at the suffering woman.  
  
"Girls, leave Susan alone and come help me make dinner." Michelle said.  
  
Susan shot a grateful look at the other woman before the three of them left the room.  
  
"Interogation is always fun." Susan mumbled as she stood up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alex asked.  
  
"Out. I have some things that I need to think over. Tell Michelle that I won't be here for dinner." Susan said as she walked out the front door.  
  
*Tomorrow night...* she thought, staring at the palace. *That's when we'll find out if he really cares.*  
  
She got in her car an drove around, not really caring where she went or how long it took. Subconsciously, she drove to the lake. Dark and deserted, it was just the place that she needed to be to sort out her feelings without interruption. *What am I going to do? What if I tell him and he leaves me? What am I going to do if he hates me? I don't think that I could handle that.* Susan thought clutching her head in her hands.  
  
Tiny indents in the sand appeared between her feet and, for the first time in her life, she cried.  
  
"I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have known better..." she sobbed.  
  
*Get ahold of yourself, Setsuna! You've gotten yourself into this mess and you have to deal with the consequences.* her concious told her.  
  
She wiped away the tears angerily and stood up.  
  
"Whatever happens, little one, we'll go through it together." she whispered, patting her stomach.  
  
Staring out over the placid waters of the lake, she let her mind wander over all the possibilities that the next night could hold.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
"Terrence, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?" Terrence exclaimed.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"This is so fantastic, Susan. I hoped that one day this would happen."  
  
He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed as he put her down.  
  
"So you're not angry?" she asked.  
  
"How could I be? I love you, Sets."  
  
The two kissed and Susan leaned into the man's embrace.  
  
*Scene Change*  
  
"Terrence, I'm pregnant."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because it's your child."  
  
"No it's not. It can't be mine."  
  
"But it is." Susan insisted, tearily.  
  
"I don't believe you. You're lying." Terrence said, turning away.  
  
"Terrence, please..."Susan pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to see you again, Susan." Terrence said, coldly.  
  
Susan sank to her knees in despair as she watched Terrence walk away.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan shook her head. *Get ahold of yourself!* she chided herself.  
  
"I'm going to need you help with this problem, little one." she sighed  
  
With that, she returned home. Upon arriving, she was surprised to find Michelle and Alex asleep on the couch. She quickly glanced at her watch; 3:21 am. She sighed and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"You are so busted." Alex mumbled.  
  
Susan smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Good-night, Alexandra." she said, before ascending the staircase.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan awoke dreading the day but knew that it had to be done.  
  
"Good morning, Susan." Alex said with a smirk.  
  
Susan glared at the blonde and went to the table.  
  
"So what time did you end up coming in this morning?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Around 3:30." Susan replied.  
  
"You had us kind of worried, Susan. Just rushing out of here like you did." Michelle chided, gently.  
  
"I had some things that I needed to sort out on my own." Susan said, sipping her tea.  
  
"Alex, what should I take out for dinner?" Michelle asked, looking in the freezer.  
  
"How about spaghetti?" Susan suggested, "It's easy to make for so many people."  
  
Michelle nodde and searched around the freezer for some hamburger.  
  
"We don't have any hamburger." Michelle sighed.  
  
"What ever you fix, I'm sure will be fine, Michelle." Alex said. "Why don't you ask Hannah?"  
  
"I should do that." Michelle said, leaving in search of her oldest daughter.  
  
Susan chuckled and stood up.  
  
"Duty calls." Susan said, fingering the beads on her wrist.  
  
Alex nodded as the scout of time appeared in the place of her friend.  
  
"Have fun." Alex said, dryly.  
  
Sailor Pluto disappeared in a flash of crimson light, to the gates. After checking over the continnium, she went home and collapsed onto her bed. *I hate days like today. I don't want to get out of this bed ever again.* she thought as she grabbed the beads from her endtable. *Come on, this has to be done...*she thought as she got up and went to her closet. She pulled out a long crimson dress and took it off the hanger. She looked at it with dismay.  
  
"Why me?" she asked her reflection.  
  
She sighed and got ready. Picking up the phone, she dialed Terrence's number.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Terry? It's Susan."  
  
"Hello, Sets. What's up?"  
  
"Well, we are having a family dinner and you're invited."  
  
"Sounds great. Should I bring anything?"  
  
"Ummm, I'm not sure. Just bring whatever you feel like." Susan replied.  
  
"What time should I come over?"  
  
"7:30."  
  
"See you then, Sets."  
  
"Yeah, see you then." Susan sighed, hanging up the phone.  
  
She went downstairs and to the kitchen.  
  
"Smells fantastic, Michelle. What is it?" Susan asked, trying to peek into the oven.  
  
Michelle looked at her friend.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Michelle said, shooing her away from the stove.  
  
"Come on, let me help." Susan whined.  
  
"Go find Hannah." Michelle said.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Susan pouted.  
  
She walked out into the living room to find Haley sitting on the couch.  
  
"Do you know where your sister is, Haley?" Susan asked.  
  
"Out on the porch." Haley said.  
  
She glanced out the window before opening the front door. Hannah turned to see her and Susan smiled slightly.  
  
"Does this dress make me look fat?" Susan asked, jokingly.  
  
"How pregnant are you?" Hannah asked, staring at her stomach.  
  
Susan grimaced.  
  
"That bad, huh? A little over a month. Plus mistresses have a gestation period of..."  
  
"Six months. I know. Are you going to tell Terrence tonight?"  
  
Susan bit her lip as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"It's not easy...to have a secret and not be able to tell the person who needs to know the most. But something good is bound to come of this. I know it." Susan sighed.  
  
"Something good..." Hannah echoed, starring at the setting sun.  
  
"Out in the world, Hannah, there are ideas. There are chances. And then, there are wonders. They're held in our minds to come out at a moment's notice." Susan said, wrapping an arm around her neice's shoulder, "Ideas. Chances. Wonders. And each are born in the mind of a child. Maye in my child, there are some. Maybe, when you have children, they will be in your child's mind. Only time will tell."  
  
"Susan, I know I never tell you, or my moms or Haley enough, but I love you all so much." Hannah sighed.  
  
"And we love you." Susan thought aloud.  
  
Susan saw a white car pull into the driveway and smiled slightly.  
  
"It's Brian." Hannah said.  
  
"I'll go inside, dear one. Good luck." Susan said, detangling herself.  
  
"Thanks." Hannah said.  
  
Susan walked into the kitchen, smiling.  
  
"Brian just arrived." Susan told Michelle.  
  
"Oh good. You'd better watch for Hannah to come in. Haley's likely to embarass her in front of Brian." Michelle said, stirring a pot of something.  
  
Susan grabbed a cookie off of the plate on the table.  
  
"You've really outdone yourself with these cookies, Michelle."   
  
"Thank you. Why don't you thake those out to the living room?" Michelle suggested.  
  
Susan grabbed the tray and went into the living room. She found Hannah standing next to a very handsome boy.  
  
"Why hello, Brian!" Susan said, smiling at her neice over the boy's head, "I'm Susan, Hannah's aunt."  
  
He smiled warmly and she could sense something about the boy.  
  
"You're the one with the boyfriend, right?"  
  
"Why, yes. And from the sound of things, you'll get along really well with Terry."  
  
"Ohhhhh. He's Terry now." Haley smirked, standing up.  
  
"I think that is Michelle calling you, dear." Susan said, glaring at the teenager.  
  
"Nope, not at all." Haley smiled.  
  
Susan grabbed the teen's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.  
  
"Aunt Susan." Haley whined  
  
"Leave your sister alone." Michelle sighed.  
  
Haley frowned and plopped down into a chair, mumbling something about ruined fun. Susan shook her head and went upstairs to fix her hair. She peeked into Michelle and Alex's room to see Alex struggling with the zipper of her dress.  
  
"Need help?" Susan asked.  
  
"I hate dresses." Alex mumbled.  
  
Susan chuckled as she zipped the back of the dress up. Alex mumbled her thanks and turned around. Susan smiled and left the room.  
  
She pulled her lengthy green hair into it's usual, neat, half bun with a sigh. She went back down to the kitchen and tried again to peek into the oven.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Haley warned.  
  
"Why don't you go and set the table, dear?" Susan suggested.  
  
Haley smirked and grabbed the plates. Susan lifted the lid off of one of the pots, instantly fogging her glasses. She felt a sharp sting on her rear-end from Michelle's spoon.  
  
"Back away from the stove." Michelle said, sternly.  
  
Susan chuckled as she rubbed her behind. She heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"That's probably Terry." Susan sighed, taking the glasses out of the cabinet. "How many of us are there again?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
Susan took another cup out of the cabinet and stacked them for Haley.  
  
"I need to go wash my hands." Michelle said.  
  
Susan smiled and walked over to the stove.  
  
"And stay away from that stove." Michelle warned from the hallway.  
  
Susan shook her head. *It must be true. Parents do have eyes in the backs of their heads.* She walked out of the kitchen to see Terrence in the doorway, talking with Alex.  
  
"Terry, you're just in time! Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes."  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey, Al, you know what I said?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Triple it and maybe, MAYBE... it'll fit Sets here." he said.  
  
Susan glanced at her friend, eyebrows raised in question. The blonde rolled her eyes and took the wine into the kitchen.  
  
"The girl setting the table is Haley. The woman in the black skirt is Hannah..." she said, pointing to each.  
  
"Saturn, right?" Terrence asked in a hushed tone.  
  
Susan nodded and continued.  
  
"The blonde man is Brian, Hannah's boyfriend...and you met Alex, I assume."  
  
Michelle walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
"Hello, Terrence! I am so happy to meet you!" Hugging him, she lowered her voice, "You leave Alexandra alone. Her temper is worse then Susan's."  
  
"I will." he said, glancing around the room, "Now, I don't want to seem to forward, but who's the guy in the family portrait?" he asked, pointing to a picture.  
  
Michelle and Susan glanced at each other and started laughing.  
  
"That's Alex." Michelle giggled.  
  
"She sure looks...different." he stammered, embarrased.  
  
"Oh, Terry, we're laughing with you, dear. Everyone says things like that..." Susan smiled.  
  
"When your sister-in-law, Serenity, first met Alex, she spent the entire day trying to find out if Alex had a girlfriend."  
  
Terrence snickered, "You're kidding!"  
  
"Not in the least, Terrence."  
  
Walking out of the kitchen, Alex waved her wooden spoon at the group. "Okay that's enough of the 'Alexandra Ten'ou Cross-dressing Files'. Besides dinner's ready."  
  
"Good, I'm starved. Are we having pickled beets?" Susan asked.  
  
"You hate beets, dear one..." Terrence said, eyebrows raised in confusion.  
  
"I'm in such a mood for beets, though... I wonder why?" Susan sighed.  
  
"Let's eat." Michelle said, twisting the towel that she held.  
  
The group went to the dinig room for dinner.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"That was great food, Michelle." Terrence said, wiping some wine off of his goatee.  
  
"What year was that wine, thought? It was the best I've ever tasted in my life." Michelle said.  
  
"It was good." Alex agreed.  
  
"How about some of Brian's great-looking pie?" Susan asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No. Not that." Brian groaned.  
  
"Yes, that. I'll serve it. Who wants ice cream?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I do! Lots of ice cream. Haley said from her spot beside Alex.  
  
"How about Sauerkraut?" Susan suggested.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at her as if she'd grown horns.  
  
"Sauerkraut?" Terrence asked.  
  
"As in that nasty German stuff?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah." Susan replied  
  
"On apple pie?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds really good."  
  
Terrence stood up, "Sets, can I talk to you outside?" he asked, looking at her with concerned green eyes.  
  
Susan's mood quickly changed as she realized that he stilstill didn't know.  
  
"YEah..." she sighed, walking to the back door, followed by Terrence.  
  
Susan walked over to the balconey and looked out over the city. The   
sparkling magnificence of the palace was wnough to make tears come to her   
eyes.  
  
"Sets, for the past month, you've been getting sick, eating minimally,   
abstaining from all alcohol, including vintage red wine, which you love, and   
craving things that you hate..."  
  
"Like Sauerkraut, eggplant and pickled beets." she sighed.  
  
"And not to be rude, but you've gained weight."  
  
Idly straoking her stomach, she took off her glasses.  
  
"What I'm about to say is going to change a lot of things, Terry. I know   
that and that's why I've been avoiding it." Susan said, wiping a tear from   
her cheek.  
  
He smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Whatever you have to   
tell me, please do..." he said, looking at her with love and concern in her   
green ees, "Oh, Setes, you mean the world to me, dear one. I don't say it   
often enought but I do love you."  
  
"Terrence, please don't make this harder for me then it already is." Susan   
choked, looking away.  
  
He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "No matter what, Susan. I'll still   
be by your side."  
  
She looked to the starry sky for a sign and sent all of her prayers to the   
heavens.  
  
"Terrence, I... no...we're pregnant." Susan said.  
  
She glanced at the man for his reaction.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, "Is that all? I   
thought it was something serious." he joked.  
  
"Oh, please don't kid, Terry...this is serious. I'm scared. I don't know how   
to become a parent!" she cried, tears running paths down her cheeks.  
  
Terrence reached up and brushed the tears away with a smile, "Neither do I,   
no matter what happens, I'm here for you."  
  
Susan sighed and felt like a load had been lifted from her heart. "I could   
not ask for more. What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Well, we'll have to tell Endymion and Serenity."  
  
"Gods, what are they going to say?" Susan asked, wringing her hands.  
  
"Who knows. To tell you the truth, I really could care less. As long as I am   
with you, that's all that matters." Terrence said, wrapping his arms around   
her.  
  
"I really don't think that we should tell them yet."  
  
"I agree. We'll tell them when the time is right."  
  
"So you're not angry that I kept this from you?" Susan asked.  
  
"I really don't understand why you did, but no, I'm not angry." Terrence   
sighed.  
  
"I was scared." Susan said, "I thought that you might hate me."  
  
"Now hoe could I hate someone who I find to be the most beautiful,   
interesting, mysterious woman in the untire cosmos?"  
  
Susan blushed, "Well I suppose that I was being silly."  
  
"Yes, you were, but that's one of the things that I like about you."   
Terrence said, pulling the woman into his arms. "I love you, Sets."  
  
She looked the man in the face and smiled slightly, "And I love you too,   
Terry. "she whispered, before their lips met.  
  
The two kissed passionately and overhead a star flew by, the sign that   
things would be okay.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay there is chapter 6, I hope that you enjoyed it. Next time on Timed  
Pregnancy: Tempers flare and emotions fly when Susan's raging hormones  
go out of control! Keep reading and keep the email coming.  
Love ya tons,  
Lena  
  
Email all comments to: makato_chan9@hotmail.com  
  
Check out:  
Princessmercury.cjb.net/  
PrincessTyla.cjb.net/  
  



	7. Emotional Aftermath

Timed Pregnancy  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Okay all loyal readers, here is chapter 7. Hopefully all of you have missed this, I know a few of you have *Stares at Kate annoyed.* But here is the next chapter as promised.  
  
*Insert usual smart mouthed disclaimer here*  
  
Chapter 7: Emotional Aftermath  
  
After saying their good-nights, Terrence went home. Susan said good-bye to Brian as he went out to his car. he waved before getting in his car and driving off. Susan sighed happily and walked back into the house. Walking into the living room and rested a hand on her slightly altered waist.  
  
"He still cares for me." she sighed.  
  
"What?" Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"We've decided to hold off all actions beyond telling Serenity and Endymion, but we're still going to date. And I finally was able to smile about the baby..." she said, sitting back onto the couch.  
  
Michelle smiled wistfully at Alex, "A baby..." she cooed.  
  
"Do you want a baby or what? Pick an opinion and stick with it!" Alex snapped.  
  
Sailor Comet appeared before the group in a flash of silver and orange light.  
  
"Damn! I hate it when stuff like this happens!' she muttered, pulling the locket of comets from it's station.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michelle asked, worry in her eyes.  
  
"The theatre was empty except for a rather nasty pile of moondust." she grumbled, collapsing into the nearest chair, "Never again do I ditch a family dinner in order to answer a locket alert. So what did I miss?"  
  
"Brian knows about us." Alex said, smiling slightly, "He's one quick kid."  
  
"And Terrence knows about the baby, but still wants to date me." Susan added.  
  
"Well, that's good. I guess." Haley smiled.  
  
"Guess?" Hannah repeated.  
  
"Well, I would have LOVED to see the look on Terrence's face." Haley grinned  
  
Susan picked up one of the overstuffed sofa pillows and threw it at her sarcastic niece.  
  
"You are most definetly your father's daughter." Susan mused.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well she's sarcastic at the worst times." Susan shrugged.  
  
"I am not!" Haley protested.  
  
"She's got a point. You, Haley Jordon Ten'ou, are a little spore at times." Hannah agreed.  
  
"Look who's talking, Miss 'I can destroy the world with three words'." Haley snapped.  
  
"Enough." Michelle said, "Hannah, stop picking on your sister."  
  
Haley stuck her tounge out at the mistress of Saturn.  
  
"And, Haley, come help me with the dishes."  
  
Hannah smirked as Haley's expression blanched.  
  
"But, mom, she started it!" Haley whined.  
  
The three remaining mistresses chuckled as the sailor sout of comets was set to dish detail.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Susan went out with Terrence.  
  
"You know, Sets, with this baby coming. We are really going to have to think about our arrangement..."  
  
"Our arrangement? What do you mean?" Susan asked. *Please don't let him have changed his mind, please god.*  
  
"Well, you're living with Amara and Michelle. When the baby comes, do you want to stay there?" Terrence asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Susan asked, confused.  
  
Terrence looked at the woman beside him.  
  
"I mean, if that's what you want,dearest, that's fine. I just thought that..." Terrence sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind, it's not important."  
  
"No, Terry, tell me." Susan insisted.  
  
"Well I just thought that you and the baby would come and live with me."  
  
"In your apartment? Terry, it's not big enough." Susan said.  
  
"Not necessarily in the apartment, maybe we could get a bigger place....together." Terrence replied.  
  
"Terry, let's not worry about that right now. We've got a while to decide what we want to do."  
  
"You're right, dear...so what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, there is a cute new shop downtown that I wanted to check out..."  
  
"Lead the way." Terrence smiled.  
  
Four stores, five bags and two restaurants later, Terrence dropped Susan off at her house. After dropping her bags at the door, Susan went to the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea. A crash from the front door attracted her attention and she went to find out what happened. She found Alex brushing herself off amoungst a pile of smushed shopping bags, cursing to herself.  
  
"What happened?" Michelle asked. coming out of the living room.  
  
"Somebody left thier shopping bags in front of the door." Alex said, glaring at her partner.  
  
"It wasn't my fault." Michelle shrugged.  
  
"Haley Jorden Ten'ou!" Alex yelled.  
  
"What?" Haley's yell replied.  
  
"Get your butt down here and clean up your mess." Alex said.  
  
"That's not her mess." Susan said.  
  
"Who in the hell left their crap here then?" Alex asked.  
  
"I did." Susan replied.  
  
"You did?" Michelle asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, I went to get myself a cup of tea." Susan said.  
  
"You could've killed someone! It's good thing that you did leave them at the top of the stairs or it might have been Haley who had fallen!" Alex yelled.  
  
Susan looked at the raging blonde and tears came to her eyes. She silently picked up her bags and went upstairs. Once she reached the solitude of her bedroom, a small sob escaped from her throat. Dropping her bags at the door, she collapsed to her knees and buried her head in her hands. *What is wrong with you? Get ahold of yourself, Setsuna!* she screamed at herself. Her chiding went unnoticed and the tears continued.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Terrence frowned as he pulled into the Ten'ou driveway. He had forgotten to ask Susan to dinner that evening at lita's restaurant. He knocked on the front door and a rather cranky look Alexandra Ten'ou answered.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"Alex!" Michelle gasped.  
  
"Is Sets around?" Terrence asked.  
  
"She's upstairs." Michelle sighed, shooting a glare at her partner.  
  
Terrence nodded and proceeded up the stairs. He poked his head into Haley's open door and she directed him to Susan's room. He stopped outside her door and knocked gently. No answer came and he tried the doorknob, it was locked.  
  
"Sets?" he called through the door.  
  
"Still no answer came and he listened at the door. He could hear her crying about something.  
  
"Susan. open the door, It's me, Terrence." he said.  
  
Still no answer came and he sighed.  
  
"Sets, don't make me break down this door." he warned.  
  
The door unlocked and he let himself in. He looked at his girlfriend with concern.  
  
"Sets, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"I....I don't know. I can't *Hiccup* Stop!" she wailed.  
  
Terrence sighed and wrapped his arms around the woman. Susan burried her face in his hsoulder and cried until she cried herself into exhaustion. She fell asleep in Terrence's arms and he picked her up, placing her on the bed.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Sets." he whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
Anger flashed in his green eyes and he went downstairs.  
  
"What happened?" Terrence asked Michelle and Alex.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I want to know what happened that would make Susan cry herself to sleep." he snapped.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Alex mumbled.  
  
"Alex said some less then kind things to her earlier." Michelle sighed.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Terrence asked, anger evident in his tone.  
  
"I told her not to leave her crap around for people to trip over." Alex said.  
  
"Are you stupid?! She's pregnant! You can't just say anything to her anymore." Terrence exclaimed.  
  
"It's not my fault that she's emotional." Alex said, calmly, "I believe that that fault would rest on your shoulders."  
  
"If you two are really her friend and you really support her, you will give her your patience." Terrence said, coldly.  
  
"We really had no idea that is had upset her so much." Michelle replied  
  
"I'm not asking you to ket her off the hook for everything, but don't sweat the stupid stuff." Terrence sighed.  
  
"We will try, Terrence." Michelle said, wrapping her arm around Alex's waist.  
  
Terrence sighed and took off his glasses.  
  
"I just worry about her. She's got so much stress already, being the guardian of time. She doesn't need anymore." Terrence said.  
  
"We understand, Terrence, really we do." Michelle said.  
  
Terrence gave a curt nod before going to check on Susan. He found her still sleeping and shut the door, quietly. Leaning against the door, he sighed.  
  
"You really care for her, don't you?" Haley asked.  
  
More then anything." he replied, glancing at the brunette teenager.  
  
"Then I suggest that you treat her right... or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Terrence asked.  
  
"You may find yourself on the wrong end of a very pissed off sailor scout."  
  
"Would that be you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nope, worse. Sailor Pluto." Haley said, bounding down the stairs.  
  
Terrence chuckled and followed the girl. he made his was out to his car and drove to the palace. *I can't believe that I just said that to Alex! And I lived to tell about it! Why did I do that, why am I so protective of Sets? I love her but I was never this protective before....*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay there is chapter 7, sorry that it's so short. I hope that you enjoyed it. Next time on Timed   
Pregnancy: The King and Queen find out at the Royal Ball and Gala  
  
Keep reading and keep the email coming.  
Love ya tons,  
Lena  
  
Email all comments to: makato_chan9@hotmail.com  
  
Check out:   
Princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  



	8. The Royal Ball and Gala

Timed Pregnancy  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, people, I have recently been getting some mad mail about me not having this out sooner and I am sorry, school and practice and such has taken up a lot of my time and I just haven't had time to sit down and type it out. So without further wait, here is chapter 8! Hehehe I'm a poet and didn't know it! J/k *Ducks pies, tomatoes and any other food product thrown at her head*  
  
Chapter 8: The Royal Ball and Gala  
  
Susan sat quietly in the basement, folding laundry. Silently humming to herself, she folded the towels. From upstairs, she could hear the others arguing about something. Finally annoyance got the better of her and she went upstairs to see what was going on.  
  
"Because we'll kill her! That girl is the biggest..." Hannah protested.  
  
"Who?" Susan asked, annoyed, "Who are you all talking so LOUDLY about?"  
  
"Haley's little pink beach bunny, Crista." Alex sighed.  
  
Susan nodded and sat down on the couch next to Hannah, "You don't like her?"  
  
"Not in the least." Hannah said, looking to her aunt.  
  
"I'd rather go on a date with Endymion..." Alex said, shaking her head.  
  
"Not completely," Michelle said, coming up from the basement with the basket of folded clothes.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Crista is rude and stuck up. And I don't think that she is a good influence on our daughter." She shrugged, looking to the group, "What?"  
  
"I didn't know that you felt that way. Now I feel bad... I probably hurt your- or someone else's - feelings by talking like that." Alex said.  
  
Michele smiled and stifled a laugh, "Never stopped you before," she responded, casually before going up the stairs.  
  
"I suppose that this 'Crista' girl is the one that you want to take to the Royal Ball in a few days." Susan mused.  
  
"Yeah, the invitation says that I can invite anybody that I want to, but everyone is freakin' cause I want to invite Crista." Haley replied.  
  
"We'll talk about this more, later. Right now, you've got to practice." Alex said.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes and moved towards the piano.  
  
Three and a half-hours later, Susan answered the door, letting Terrence in.  
  
"Hello." She politely said, hand plastered to her forehead.  
  
"Some greeting." She joked, coming in and closing his umbrella, "There is one hell of a storm raging out there, dear one."  
  
From her seat next to the piano, Alex snorted, drenched from head to toe. "Tell me about it, "She agreed, sipping a cup of tea, "I went out for five minutes and got drenched but I discovered that my raincoat is defective."  
  
"She should really try zipping it." Haley said from the piano bench.  
  
Rolling her green eyes, Alex turned to the teen, "Now pick up at measure forty and I expect you to actually use the wonderful little thing called 'dynamics'."  
  
Susan fled to the kitchen as the piano music began again. Terrence chuckled and followed close behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I seem cranky," she apologized, "Haley's been playing piano since noon and I've got a terrible headache on top of it."  
  
"That's nice." He said, rummaging through the refrigerator, "But I have something to ask you."  
  
Susan nervously twisted the towel in her hands and her heart leapt into her chest.  
  
"As you may or may not know," Terrence said, "The Royal Ball and Gala is in three days."  
  
"Really?" she asked, hoping that he didn't see the tears if disappointed in her eyes, "I had forgotten..."  
  
He sighed, shaking his head. "No, you didn't," he informed her, pulling his head out of the fridge and running a hand through his brown hair, "You knew it and just didn't want to bring it up..."  
  
"Serenity doesn't know about..." she said, quietly, laying a hand softly on her stomach.  
  
Strolling over to the woman, Terrence lifted her chin and stared straight into her ruby eyes.  
  
"Sets," he assured her, lips only centimeters from hers, "You are the only one for me. Will you go to the Royal Ball and Gala with me?"  
  
"But...you're a prince..." she stammered, holding back tears, "And I'm just..."  
  
"The Queen of Pluto." He said, touching her forehead to hers, "I'm a lesser noble then you."  
  
Smiling slightly he let their lips meet. She nodded slightly and smiled.  
  
"You win, love." She said before letting another kiss impeded her speech.  
  
Smiling happily as they parted, she looked at him with merriment in her eyes. "But I don't have a thing to wear." She joked.  
  
"Looks like a shopping trip is in order." Terrence replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"It's a date." Terrence said with a smile.  
  
They heard the strains of piano music stop and Susan groaned, "If I have to listen to that song anymore, I'm going to dust that piano." She said.  
  
"Let's get out of here then."  
  
"And go where? It's raining."  
  
"Well I hear that there is a really good movie playing at the theatre." Terrence said, slyly.  
  
"Not that we'd be watching the movie..." Susan smiled.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Susan laughed and kissed the man.  
  
"Oh get a room." Alex said, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Susan said, looking to Terrence.  
  
Terrence laughed and the two left the kitchen. Susan grabbed her umbrella and followed Terrence out to his car.  
  
They drove to the theatre and as they walked across the parking lot, a strong gust of wind seized Susan's umbrella. Almost instantly, the woman was drenched. She sighed and ran after the umbrella. Terrence chuckled at the sight of her and followed behind. Annoyed at him, she snatched away his umbrella and he got soaked.  
  
"Hey!!" he exclaimed, chasing after her.  
  
She giggled and ran away, "Serves you right, "She called over her shoulder.  
  
Terrence soon caught up with her and took the woman in his arms.  
  
"I think I like playing in the rain.' He said, placing a feather light kiss on her neck.  
  
"Me too..." she replied, quietly.  
  
"What do you say we skip the movie and go to my apartment?" Terrence suggested.  
  
"Why, your majesty, I do declare!" Susan smiled.  
  
"Come on, Scarlett." Terrence said, grabbing her hand.  
  
Susan and Terrence walked the few short blocks to his apartment, in the rain, hand in hand.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan awoke later that afternoon in the protective arms of her lover.  
  
"Good morning.' She said, sleepily.  
  
"It's definitely good." Terrence replied, "Especially if I wake up to you every morning."  
  
Susan nodded and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Now I know that I like playing in the rain." She sighed as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Me too, Sets." Terrence said, resting his hand over her stomach, "I think we all do."  
  
The two slept through the remainder of the storm. Susan woke up and looked at the clock. She was supposed to be at Amy's in a minute and a half. *Dang it* she thought as she disentangled herself from Terrence. He woke up and watched as she hurried to straighten her hair and put her shoes on.  
  
"Where are you off to?" he asked.  
  
"Doctor's appointment," she mumbled, "I'll be back shortly." She added, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
Then taking off her bracelet, she vanished.  
  
Amy looked up from her charts when the woman entered her office.  
  
You're late.' Amy said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Sorry. I fell asleep."  
  
"That's okay. Let me finish this really quickly. Then we can get started. Go ahead and get up on the table." Amy said, nodding as she looked at the child's chart in front of her.  
  
Susan obliged and waited for the blue-haired doctor.  
  
After the ultrasound and the examination, Amy told Susan that she was progressing well and they made an appointment in another month. Susan said her thanks and returned to Terrence apartment. It was evident that he had taken a shower and had fallen asleep waiting for her. She smiled slightly as she watched him sleep. She ran her fingers lightly over his hair and then returned to the Ten'ou mansion.  
  
"How was the movie?" Michelle asked.  
  
"We didn't go.' Susan replied.  
  
"Where have you been then?' Alex asked.  
  
"Playing in the rain." Susan replied with a happy sigh.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think of this one, Terry?" Susan asked, coming out of the dressing room.  
  
He glanced at the dress she was wearing.  
  
"It's nice." He replied.  
  
"Terry! You've said that about every dress that I've tried on!" Susan exclaimed.  
  
Terrence walked over to his girlfriend and took her hand.  
  
"I can't help it if you look good in everything."  
He said.  
  
Susan smiled and gave him a mock pout.  
  
"But you're supposed to help pick out the right one.' She whined.  
  
"Try one more on and then I'll pick." Terrence said.  
  
Susan sighed and nodded, retreating to the dressing room once more. She looked at the crimson and black dress. She took it off of the hanger and put it on with a sigh.   
  
"So?' she asked, coming out a minute later.  
  
Terrence looked at the black and crimson dress and twirled his finger. She spun in a slow circle for his inspection.  
  
"I like that one." He said as soon as he saw the droop back.  
  
He loved the way that it looked on her, conservative yet appealing.  
  
"But it makes me look fat." Susan protested  
  
"Not in the slightest, love."  
  
Susan sighed and walked back into the dressing room. *IF this is the one he likes...*  
  
They purchased the dress and Susan went home.  
  
"Find a dress?" Haley asked.  
  
Susan held up the dress bag and went upstairs. She groaned as she collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Haley asked.  
  
"I tired on like thirty dresses just so Terrence could say that they were 'nice' and I feel like a beached whale." Susan snapped.  
  
"Well if it's any consolation, you don't look like one, not yet anyway." Haley said. "Oh guess what mom said."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mom is going to wear a dress.' Haley giggled.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yup, mom says that she has to wear one and that if she doesn't that she'll sleep on the couch for a month and..."  
  
"And you are so going to be grounded if you keep going." Alex said, walking up behind Haley.  
  
Haley turned around slowly and laughed nervously.  
  
"Ummm hi, mom. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Uh huh. Go fold the laundry like your mother asked you to do an hour ago."  
  
Haley groaned and left.  
  
"So, a dress?" Susan asked.  
  
"Shut-up. Michelle said that I had to."  
  
"I'd believe it."  
  
"So let me see what you're going to wear.' Alex said.  
  
Susan pulled the dress out of the bag and Alex laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Susan asked, confused.  
  
"The one Michelle picked our for me looks like that only it's blue and silver."  
  
Susan groaned and counted silently in her head. Alex chuckled and left the woman alone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan stood with Terrence, waiting for Alex, shooting glares at the impertinent brat who had told her that she looked fat.   
  
"So?" a voice asked.  
  
Susan looked to see Alex at the base of the stairs, looking absolutely stunning. Susan glanced to Hannah and Michelle in awe and disbelief. *She beneath that racing outfit, there is a woman...*  
  
Haley burst out laughing and Susan shot a glare at her youngest niece.  
  
"Told you so." Alex muttered, turning bright red in embarrassment.  
  
"But... she... looks... so funny!" Haley giggled.  
  
Susan glanced to Alex and then at her own attire. *okay, now I feel fat...* "Well you do." Susan told her friend, "But that's also because you look better then all the rest of us."  
  
"Speak for yourself, I'm the prettiest one here." Crista said.  
  
"As Sets said, you beat then all." Terrence said, shooting an annoyed glance at the blonde teenager.  
  
"Never again. Never again." Alex muttered, grabbing her keys and heading out the door.  
  
The rest of the group followed while Susan and Terrence brought up the rear.  
  
"You know what, love?" Terrence asked.  
  
"what?"  
  
"I really wouldn't mind if that brat met with the wrong end of your time staff."  
  
"Join the club." Susan replied, quietly.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the palace without incident, a little early, but Susan was glad. Terrence was about to take a cup of punch from the refreshment table and Susan stopped him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you.' She warned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's usually spiked. Happens every year. One of the mistresses manages to get stone-cold drunk."  
  
Terrence set the cup back on the table and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Shall we go and tell them now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it must be done." Susan sighed.  
  
As they walked down the hall to the Queen's parlor, Susan smiled. The queen would be shocked at first but in the end she would be happy for them. The one thing that she wasn't sure about was how the king would react. Her stomach began doing backflips as they reached their destination. Her hand found his and she felt like she was going to puke.  
  
"I hear that Fuji is quite nice in the fall. We could live there for a few months..." Terrence suggested.  
  
"Four. Four months." She said, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Sets!" he yelled as her fingers touched the doorknob.  
  
"What?' she snapped.  
  
"Whatever happens, I still love you."  
Susan smiled and opened the door to the Queen's parlor. Susan quickly surveyed the situation. The Queen was having an informal meeting with a woman, who seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
"Susan and Terrence, hello!" the queen said with a slight smile, "It's so nice to see you."  
  
"We didn't mean to interrupt, my queen. We'll just..." Susan apologized.  
  
"Nonsense, Pluto-you're here at a fine time." The king said.  
  
"I was just on my way out, I assure you." The red-head said, standing up, "It was nice to see you again, Serena... Serenity."  
  
"Susan Meiou. Terrence Chiba, meet Molly Umino." Standing, Serenity brushed a stray silver hair out of her eyes, "Molly has known me since sixth grade. Susan is the guardian of time and Terrence is Endymion's younger brother."  
  
Molly took Susan's hand in hers and smiled.  
  
"Bravery and strength will be need in the future." She softly informed the woman with a whisper, "Especially when the future needs to be raised."  
  
Then turning to Terrence, Molly added, "And you will also have to be brave... Not only for Susan's sake, but for the sake of the people important in your life."  
  
Bowing slightly, Molly left the room, leaving the four royals.  
  
"Can we talk to you two?" Susan asked.   
  
"Of course, Susan. What's wrong?" Serenity asked, concern radiating from her blue eyes  
  
Wringing her hands, Susan looked to the plush royal blue carpet.  
  
"well you see, it's like this. Every mistress has... Well, ummm, there are some new things developing, and well, ummm..." Hearing Terrence's sigh, Susan bit her lip and closed her eyes. *Come on Susan, you have to do this...* "Serenity, I... We..." she stammered as her hand found Terrence's and held on for dear life.  
  
"We're pregnant." Terrence finished, staring at the carpet.  
  
"WHAT?" Endymion's eyes grew to an unnatural size as she first stared at his brother and then at Susan, "How could you do something so irresponsible and bull-headed, Terrence? And... SUSAN... you can't take a child to the gate of time! Do wither of you realize what bearing this has on the future."  
  
Susan's eyes welled up with tears and she felt a lump grow in her throat.  
  
"I'm the guardian of time. Of course, I know what this does..."  
  
"We didn't plan this, Endymion." Terrence snapped.  
Susan said down on the couch and buried her face in her hands, crying.  
  
"This was unexpected." Terrence added.  
  
"NO SHIT!" the kind shot back.  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Serenity yelled, "Look what you are doing to Susan!"  
  
"I... I didn't plan this..." Susan sniffled, looking at Terrence and then Endymion, "I didn't even sense this the time/space continuum..." *Okay, Setsuna, you don't have to take this.*   
  
Standing on slightly shaky legs, she chuckled to herself, "But what should it matter?" she asked, tears running down her face, "I obviously got pregnant on a malicious purpose just to spite you.' She spat, "Some king you are! After all, I don't believe that YOUR daughter was exactly planned." Susan snapped.  
  
She tossed her green hair over her shoulder and stormed out of the parlor, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the door as her body shook in anger and pain. Running a shaking hand through her hair, she took off her bracelet, teleporting home.  
  
Susan collapsed onto the couch, emotionally exhausted. Her king had lost faith in her, her queen had said nothing and she had run away.  
  
Sobs racked her body and she buried her head in shame. *I'm never going to be able to show my face in court again...*  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and gasped. Placing a hand on her stomach, she felt a slight bump against her hand. *The baby... it's kicking...* she thought, a slight smile creeping to her lips. In the back of her mind, she remembered when she had felt Rini kick from inside the queen's womb. The bond between the guardian of time and the princess had formed in that instant, a tiny kick. She opened a small viewing portal to the ballroom of the palace and watched. She saw the entrances of the mistresses and the Galactic Sailors. As the king and queen entered, the princess squealed as she was dragged off by a raider. *Small lady!* Susan thought in worry. She instantly transformed and watched as the king and queen were put in some kind of forcefield. She vanished to the time gate and watched for a few seconds as the other mistresses tried to free the couple and the galactic sailors went after the raiders and the princess.  
  
"We've got to be forgetting someone..." Endymion said,  
  
Susan smiled to herself and appeared in the throneroom in the flashiest way possible, almost blinding everyone else in the process. She appeared in full sailor regala, time key in hand.  
  
"You did forget someone... and, I suppose you need my help."  
  
"Where'd you go?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Home. I was dying to watch some T.V. and I'd had enough of Endymion's rudeness, besides."  
  
Hannah looked at her aunt and burst out laughing, "Your belly's getting bigger, Susie!"  
  
Susan blushed and covered her stomach with her arm. "What's wrong with her?" She asked.  
  
""Dead Drunk." Raye replied.  
  
*Score another point for the punch spiker...* she thought with a slight smile.  
  
"Hello?" Serenity said, knocking on the shell of the forcefield, "We're stuck, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Pluto held the time key over her head and then hit the dome with it. "Pluto Eternal Attack!' she called as red light was released from the garnet orb atop the staff, "release our queen!" *You can leave the king in there for all I care.*  
  
The forcefeild disentegrated as the key touched it, freeing the king and queen.  
  
"Thank you, Mistress Pluo." Sighed Endymion, running a nervous hand through his raven hair, "And, though it is late in coming, I'm sorry for my... less the kind words earlier.' Flushing a bit, he shook his head, "I was a jerk."  
  
"No, really?" she snapped.  
  
Holding her staff above her head, she allowed another flash of crimson light to envelope her body. When the light was gone, so was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Since when is Susan pregnant?" Mina asked.  
  
"Since she met Terrence..." Alex muttered.  
***********************************************************  
Well everyone, there is Chapter 8. If you have any ideas for chapter 9, email me, cause I am stuck!!! Well anyway, i hope that you enjoyed chapter 8 and I hope that I will get unstuck so I can get chapter 9 to you soon!  
Love, Light and Pickles,  
Lena  
  
Check out my sites:  
  
The Senshi Library~ Submit stories!!  
princessmercury.cjb.net/  
  
Tarnished Silver RPG~ Come and join!!  
princesstyla.cjb.net/ 


	9. Music in Time

Timed Pregnancy  
  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Agh! *Dodges various flying objects* I'm sorry! It just takes me time to type the darn thing! And I just haven't had it open! But here it is, don't hate me!  
  
Chibi: *ducks behind Lena* Lena is good, no be mad  
  
Audience: ARG!  
  
Chibi: *Runs away scared*  
  
Lena: That wasn't very nice ppl!  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*insert standard smart*** disclaimer here*  
  
Chapter 9: Music In Time  
  
Susan sat in her bedroom, staring at the dark canopy of her bed. Her stomach felt like a raging ocean, tossing and turning in the rolling tides. She moaned as she rolled out of bed and went the the bathroom. She prayed to the porcelian gods for a good ten minutes before she could see straight, taking a rest in front of the toilet.  
  
"It's bad today, huh?" Haley asked, peeking her head into the bathroom.  
  
Susan nodded slowly and pushed herself to a stand.  
  
"Do you want something to drink or anything?" the teenager asked, leaning on hte doorjamb, looking to her aunt in concern.  
  
"No, thank you, dear." Susan replied, tired of all this getting sick and being cranky and fat.  
  
"Terrence called earlier but I told him you weren't feeling too hot. He said that he would stop by later and check on you."  
  
"Thank you, Haley." Susan replied with a nod.  
  
"If you need anything, just holler." Haley said over her shoulder as she left.  
  
Susan got dressed and went downstairs, fiddling with the hem of the turtleneck sweater. She fixed herself a cup of tea and walked out onto the sunlit porch, it was going to be a gorgeous day. She fiddled with the crimson and green beads of her bracelet and frowned.  
  
"Alex, I don't want you to go drag-racing tommorrow!" Susan heard Michelle say from the kitchen.  
  
Susan sighed and vanished in a flash of light. She reached the continnuum and the gate a moment later. The garnet orb flashed warningly and she took ahold of the time key with a self-assured grip, wondering what had caused its distress.  
  
A viewing portal appeared before her and she saw the SKY KING collide with a drag wall. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise. Her heart almost stopping in her chest at the firey sight. Then she saw Alexandra, all banged up, alive in the hospital. She sighed in relief and sagged against the time key.  
  
She arrived home that afternoon and called Terrence. They arranged to go out to dinner that evening at Terrence's favorite restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are being really quiet." Terrence sighed, looking to the woman sitting across from him, "What's wrong?"  
  
*I just saw a terrible accident to befall Alexandra, that's all....* she thought, before gauging her answer, "I'm just tired, Terry." she sighed, idley rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Hey, Sets," he softly murmered, taking her hand across the linen of the table, "Would you like to eat dinner at the Rotal Palace with me some time this week?"  
  
A gasp escaped her lips, remembering the last tiem she had been there and the harsh words and judgement that had been passed on her. "At the palace?" she asked, trying to get clarification of what he had said.  
  
"Is there an echo in here?" he chuckled, "Yes, I do want you to join me. You should spend some time around the palace and get to know everything about my family."  
  
"You forget how long I have known your family, Terry." she quiped, trying not to laugh.  
  
He sighed and shook his head, he had forgotten. "Just say you'll come, Sets, please."  
  
Susan nodded as her gaze fell upon the Crystal Academy and her home.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Susan stood in the back of the stands, watching as the light changed to green. The SKY KING shot off like a rocket to collide with the wall a few seconds later. Her heart wretched in her chest as she watched the Galactic Sailors fight the raiders Death and Doubt. They got away as she knew that they would.  
  
"We lost the other two, and probably Alexandra..." Sailor Comet sighed.  
  
"She is a planet mistress." Susan sighed, stepping from the shadows, "And therefore has a very high constitution."  
  
Susan looked to her neice, sadly smiling as she opened her arms to the child.  
  
"Oh, Susan!" Comet cried, sobbing in the mistress of Pluto's arms.  
  
"There, there," Susan said, stroaking the girl's hair, "There, there."  
  
Michelle ran around the corner and threw herself into the green-haired woman's arms beside her adopted daughter.  
  
"I felt it." the woman sobbed.  
  
*Don't worry, Neptune, she'll pull through.*  
  
"Soul-mates are always with you. No matter where they are." Susan said firmly.  
  
In one arm she held one of her oldest, dearest friends, in the other, her neice. Her family. Her eyes flashed with a molten fire, her anger, something she never showed, surfacing dangerously. *The raiders will pay...*  
  
Later on at the hospital, Susan held a worried Haley in her lap, trying to comfort the teenager.  
  
"No prognosis yet?" Alice asked yet again, "What are they, stupid?"  
  
Susan opened her mouth to say something but Tara saved her the trouble.  
  
"You could shut up and save us the trouble of hitting you over the head." Tara snapped.  
  
*She sure is Raye's daughter.... such a firey temper...*  
  
"One of her legs was broken in the crash, she was covered with burns, and unconscious when they pulled her of SKY KING...." Haley sniffled.  
  
"To think that this was all a hair-brained Raider plot!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I never thought that this would happen." Hannah said, leaning against the Coke machine.  
  
"None of us did." Michelle said.  
  
Blue eyes locked with crimson and Susan looked away, guilt gnawing at her.  
  
"As SCOUTS, we were always close to death, but this... this is so different..."  
  
Susan glanced up as the doctor entered the lobby, "I am looking for Michelle Kaioh, noted as next of kin."  
  
Michelle rose from beside Rini, "I am Ms. Kaioh."  
  
"I would like to talk to you, Ms. Kaioh. If you would step into my office..."  
  
"No, anything you have to say, you sat to them, too."  
  
"Is this the rest of your family?" the doctor asked, astonished.  
  
"You could say that we are, most of us either saw the accident or are close family members." Susan replied, cooly.  
  
"Well.... my name is Winifred Yioko, and I am Alexandra's ICU doctor." the woman said, taking a seat, "Ms. Kaioh, please sit down."  
  
"Doctor, Yioko..." Michelle said, collapsing into a chair.  
  
"Windy." the woman said with a small smile.  
  
"Windy, please tell me the truth. How is she?"  
  
"One of her legs is in dire need of reconstructive surgery and she's covered with second-degree burns." Windy said, "She punctured her spleen, broke three ribs and has a major concussion."  
  
Hannah began to sob into Rini's parka.  
  
"Shh..." Rini said, trying to comfort the Saturian, "Go on... don't mind her..."  
  
The green-haired doctor nodded and brushed her hair from her eyes.  
  
"Michelle, anyone else would have died as soon as the car hit the wall, but your sister..."  
  
"No," Michelle interrupted, "My girlfriend..."  
  
"But, your girlfriend lived. And will live though the leg surgery."  
  
Smiling the doctor stood and stretched, it was visible that she was worn and tired.  
  
"I have never, in all my years, seen anyone as strong as Alexandra Ten'ou. You're all lucky that she's so strong." Windy said.  
  
"We're just as strong! We're her friends." Celeste piped up with a smile.  
  
Windy smiled warmly and brushed her hair from her eyes once again, "She's still out from the anesthetic, but..."  
  
"Anesthetic?" Haley repeated, looking up from Susan's lap, "You operated?"  
  
"For the spleen. Let me guess... apprehensive teenage daughter?" Windy said, looking to the brunette.  
  
Susan smiled as the girl nodded.  
  
"She'll be fine, you all, and since the reconstruction is tomorrow, she'll be home in a week."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Michelle said, hugging her eldest daughter, crying in joy.  
  
Susan hugged her neice and smiled happily. *All will work out, my friends.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~** ~*~  
  
Well that is the all too sucky end to chapter 9, I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter, but I'm trying, honestly... so please don't kill me.  
  
~Lena  
  
Released: 3/27/02 


	10. Holidays Frozen in Time

Timed Pregnancy  
  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep* over the 6 month period that this story had been failed to be updated, Lena has been busy devising a scheme to overthrow the mighty wonderful Naoko-san but failed miserably, she does not nor will she ever own Sailor Moon. The Original storyline is Kate Butlers, used with her permission to elaborate on the story of Setsuna, Guardian of Time. Thank you for your time and have a nice day. *signs off*  
  
Chapter 10: Holidays Frozen in Time  
  
Setsuna sat as her vanity with a small sigh, she was not ready to go to dinner at the palace, she had like 15 minutes and she had done nothing but ball for an hour. Her nose was all red from crying and she had to completely redo her make-up. Her hand was over the growing life in her womb with an almost reverent gesture. She placed her hair up in the usual half bun, running a brush through the rest. Cursing slightly, she heard the doorbell downstairs, telling her that Terrence had decided to show up a little earlier then he was supposed to.  
  
She quickly applied just the basic make up to match the outfit she had picked for the evening that she still wasn't wearing, it was laying all nice and ironed on her bed, courtesy of Michelle. The woman just brushed a loose hair from her shoulders and slid a normal pair of thin maroon frames onto her nose, she didn't really need, but they looked good as an accessory. She heard the knock on her bedroom door and got up to answer it, smiling slightly to Terrence.   
  
"You're early…" she trailed, moving to allow him to enter.  
  
"You're usually ready… is everything okay?" he asked, noticing the sizable pile of tissues on her vanity.   
  
"Yes, everything is just fine. I'm just moving a little slower then usual today…" Susan replied as she closed the door and went over to her bed.  
  
"If you don't feel well enough to go, Sets, I understand, really I do." Terrence said, watching her with those emerald green eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Terry, you sound like you yourself don't want to go…" she said as she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it in the hamper.  
  
She walked over and picked up the shirt on her bed with a small smile, it was white with black, silver, and gray stripes down it. It was maternity wear, but she liked it, it was slimming, but she knew that of vertical stripes. She followed with her pants and shoes, buckling up the little black dress shoes. She had done all of that in front of Terrence, afterall, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before. She straightened and adjusted everything to fit properly and where it was supposed to and then looked to Terry.  
  
"What?" she asked, noticing that odd look on his face.  
  
"I was just noticing how beautiful you were when you do little things, like change your clothes…" he grinned slightly, going over and kissing her lightly. "You're absolutely stunning when you don't hide yourself behind clothes…" he added, taking the opportunity to nuzzle her neck just slightly.  
  
"You mean that I am not stunning in clothing too?" she asked, teasing him gently.  
  
"All to a matter of degree, my dear, the less you wear the more stunning you become…" he said before kissing her quickly.  
  
"Are we ready to go now?" she asked, smiling to him, rather flattered that he said she was stunning even when she was pregnant.  
  
"But of course, my lady." he replied, sweeping into a deep bow and offering her his arm.  
  
"You are so silly at times, Terrence." she laughed, lacing her arm through his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so glad you could join us for dinner," smiled Serenity politely across the table at her green-haired friend. "It's not every day that the Mistress of Pluto comes to dine at your home."   
  
From her seat on the windowsill, Reeny snorted. "Mom, this is really no time to talk like an ambassador," the Princess protested, staring idly out at the Moon. "She's just Puu."   
  
Blushing slightly and looking into her lap, Susan folded her hands there. "I'm just glad to be here with friends," she smiled, stressing the last word. "I haven't spent nearly enough time with Terrence."   
  
Looking at his brother, the brown-haired Prince raised an eyebrow. "How do these girls get away with using such big words?" he sarcastically asked, sipping his wine.   
  
"Maybe," suggested Endymion with a sly smirk, "you should ponder on why you so often agree with the Princess."   
  
"Not you too!" whined Terrence. "Help!"   
  
That brought a small smile to the face of the Guardian of Time, looking to the two brothers. Even though they had been separated for centuries, one would never guess from how they joked with each other. They seemed to know each other completely, it was almost scary at times, how much the two were alike. She looked across the table to Serenity and noticed a similar look on her face, the two women's gazes meeting for just a moment with a friendly smile.  
  
Changing the subject, Reeny let out a deep sigh. "Do you ever wonder how Helios is?" she wistfully inquired, staring out at the night sky.   
  
The adults all looked at one another but said nothing, stunned into a nervous silence. Susan sighed, looking to the princess, knowing she was missing the boy, but even Susan herself had found no trace of him after the incidents with the Dead Moon Circus.  
  
Bustling into the room, Lisa held out a large pad of paper. "Didn't mean to be late, Highness," she blushed, standing nervously at the corner of the table closest to the blonde woman. "Now, what would you like to eat for dinner, my lieges and ladies?"   
  
Reeny grinned and leapt off the windowsill and into her chair. "Pizza!"   
  
Rolling his blue eyes, Endymion shook his head. "A well-done steak, please."   
  
"Same here," agreed his younger brother, pushing the glasses up on his nose.   
  
Serenity chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "That actually sounds really good," she smiled, looking to her handmaiden. "I'll take one!"   
  
The younger woman flushed but didn't say anything. Looking expectantly at the last woman, Lisa smiled politely. "Mistress Pluto?" she prompted.   
  
"Pickled pig's snout." Setsuna brushed a green hair from her eyes. "With extra gravy."   
  
Clearing her throat nervously, the servant managed a chuckle. "Yes, Mistress Pluto. Coming right up."   
  
Shaking his head, Terrence laughed at his girlfriend. "Pregnant women..." he muttered.   
  
"And whose fault is it that I'm pregnant?" shot back the Guardian of Time, lowering her maroon eyes, once again embarrassed by her condition and what it made her do at times.   
  
Endymion rolled his eyes. "Here we go again..." he muttered.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was fun," smiled Susan, standing beside her red corvette.   
  
"I really enjoyed spending that time with you." Terrence laughed lightly. "Did you like your supper, dear?" he joked, putting his hands in his pockets.   
  
Laughing, Susan tossed a few strands of green hair behind her. "That was great, too," she replied. Noticing his wistful gaze, she froze in mid chuckle. "What?"   
  
"Sets, you know what?" Terrence put his hands onto her shoulders and stared hard into her eyes. "You are the most wonderful, provocative, carefully cold, beautiful, deep, impossible, and yet perfect woman I have ever been near."   
  
Kissing her tenderly, he smiled. "In all my life, few relationships have been so fulfilling and fun."   
  
Not quite knowing what to say, Susan threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate, breath-taking kiss. Pulling away slowly, Susan climbed into the car and grinned. "It's kind of funny that my best ever relationship came out of getting pregnant," she commented as she put the key in the ignition.   
  
Susan couldn't help but smile as she drove back towards the Crystal Academy and home, that giddiness in her system could only be described as one thing she had thought she would never do again, love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan had left for the gates early the next morning, wanting to get everything done early so she could spend time with Terrence. She did the random feeling tests on the timeline and found two strands from one, a possibility for the near future. The guardian frowned as this as she looked over the scenes before her, those crimson eyes troubled greatly. She watched the same battles with two different outcomes, neither that she preferred. * I have to tell her… I can't keep this secret… it's too important to our future…* she thought as she concluded the checks and left the gates, going home for a few minutes to grab her car keys and purse, then driving to the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Setsuna, what REALLY brings you here?" inquired Alex, sipping her hot coffee. "I mean, small talk isn't your thing, and I know it."   
  
The green-haired woman blushed a little, but managed to change the subject. "How's the coffee here?"   
  
The blonde made a face. "Gross. I really don't like decaf," she retorted, studying her friend's face expertly. "But, come on! You're denying something."   
  
Giving up, Susan took in a deep breath those eyes looking to her friend and fellow mistress. "Frankly, the senshi are in danger," she told the injured woman. "There's going to be a battle of incredible proportions today, and all the senshi are going to risk their lives to save one."   
  
"Who?" asked the racer, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Haley," the Guardian of Time responded softly. "It will be Haley."   
  
Nodding, Haruka started to pull the IV out of her hand. "Well then, I know what needs to be done, right?"   
  
"That's just it!" yelled Susan, digging her red fingernails into the woman's free hand. "I've seen the future in both cases, and - if you fight... Well, let's just say that - in that instance - you're not IN the future!"   
  
Staring blankly into grey eyes, the guardian knew that Alex was thinking it over, mulling over the possibilities.. "And in the other case?"   
  
She ran her hand nervously through those green tresses. "If you don't fight, you live. And Haley lives. But..."   
  
"But?"   
  
"There's a good chance that Michiru will get hurt." Letting out a breath, Setsuna looked at her friend. "That's why I had to tell you this. If your soul-mate is in danger, you'll feel it, right?"   
  
"Yes..." sighed Haruka, sipping the drink once again.   
  
"Exactly. You see... If you feel it and fight, you die. But, if you feel it but still let Michiru get hurt, then everyone will live." Seeing tears well up in a pair of green eyes, the woman gulped. "It's the hardest thing you'll have to do, Uranus."   
  
"It's starting, isn't it?" asked the other, ignoring the use of her Mistress name. "The killing, the pain..."   
  
"And," nodded Susan, "it won't end until the Raiders are banished from this world."   
  
Holding a hand to her face, Alex did something completely unexpected. She cried. Susan did her best to comfort her friend as a friend, but she knew that this would be hard of the woman. She didn't know if she would have had the strength to stay away if it were Terrence in danger, she knew that this tore at Alex, because it tore at her too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan left Alex when she felt the shift in the time continuum signaling that the time stream had stopped and the battle had begun. She looked to the other woman who only nodded for her to go do her duty. Susan slipped the beads from her wrist and transformed into the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto. She allowed that mystical force to encompass her and take her to the gates, knowing she had to go see Michelle and get her to that battle, the orb taking Sailor Pluto to the bookstore café, clad in a fuku that was getting tighter as the Senshi got more pregnant. "Are you ready to go, Neptune?"   
  
The musician nodded, holding up the beads. "Neptune Eternal Power!" she called. "MAKE UP!"   
  
Susan got them to the fight, leaving the group to battle it out as they were destined to do, her heart rending as the people that were her family got hurt. Those crimson eyes closed as Michelle screamed, gulping the lump in her throat down, knowing she had another important job to do.  
She knew that the boy Brian was suffering from this as Hannah was, she had seen it earlier, which brought her suspicion that the boy was possibly the soul mate to the Mistress of Saturn. She appeared in the same room as the boy, those crimson orbs looking to the boy with sympathy, having some semblance of a clue about what he was going through. The boy turned to her and she instantly became the stoic she was trained to be.  
  
"Susan?" he gasped, eyes wide.   
  
She smiled. "You could say that," came the cool response. "In this form, I am actually the Sailor and Mistress of Pluto."   
  
He nodded, cautiously pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I see."   
  
"But do you feel?" Pluto inquired of him in an ambiguous tone. "Can you feel?"   
  
Looking at the ground sadly, he proceeded to sigh. "Do I feel Hotaru's pain? Is that this feeling which sears through me?"   
  
"It is," she softly responded. "For you are her soul-mate, the one and only man destined for Saturn."   
  
Suddenly, he was unable to move. Sailor Pluto, eyes closed, waved her staff and her clothing changed from being a tight sailor fuku to being a long and flowing crimson gown with black trim. "As her soul-mate," she softly whispered, "you are granted immortality."   
  
"Imm...Immortality?" he stuttered, staring into her garnet eyes. "How?"   
  
"Some of the Mistress' soul-mates," she responded, "are from the Silver Millennium of either the Moon, Earth, or Stars. Others are not." Holding the staff directly between them, she rested her hands on the enormous gem that sat atop the Key Staff. "Those who are not - and you are but the second - are granted with immortality. But, the immortality is not permanent. For, if Hotaru Tomoe was to die - "   
  
"I would as well," Brian finished, watching in shock as the orb began to glow. "I love her, though... What should a little death matter?"   
  
Smirking a little, the Mistress of Time considered his comment. "Good answer," she finally said, closing her eyes once again. "Very good." Light, shimmering and silver, shot out of the Garnet Orb and traveled into Brian's chest. "Does it hurt?" she asked, her eyes still closed and hands still controlling the power which flowed freely into his chest.   
  
"It does not," he smiled, watching her with amazement on his face. "Should it?"   
  
"No." After what seemed to be hours passed, the light died and Pluto's Mistress clothing phased back into her normal clothing. "There," she smiled, opening her eyes and watching the Key Staff vanish into thin air. "I'm done."   
  
"And Hotaru?" he demanded, relieved that he could once again move. "The battle?"   
  
"Go now," she commanded, her voice growing timeless. "See what you can."   
  
He thanked her and burst out of the bathroom, feeling a new energy and power with every step. Susan sagged slightly at the drain she felt, physically and emotionally, knowing that her family was in pain, she knew it was hard for Alex, because it was hard for her as well. The Guardian of Time just sank to the ground there by that wall and cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the end, everything turned out for the best, of course. Michelle did end up getting injured in the battle but Alex's doctor had arranged for them both to be kept in the same room. Everyone visited them as was the only thing that family and friends were allowed to do. Some snuck in treats that never got eaten as the two patients were too occupied with worrying over each other. Susan stood outside with Minako who had brought Celeste by to see the patients. The blonde woman was unusually quiet and Susan looked to her, "What's wrong, Mina?" she asked, quietly so as to not cause unwanted attention.  
  
"Andrew and myself had plans to take the kids to the mall to see Santa and every single time that we do, Celeste throws a fit. She's scared of Santa Claus for some weird reason. I don't get how she could be scared of a jolly, old, fat guy." Minako said with a sigh.  
  
"And the problem is?" Susan prodded, knowing that there was more.  
  
"Well… I know that with Michelle and Alex here, you have a lot of stuff on your hands… but it can't hurt to ask… I was wondering if you could watch Celeste for the afternoon while I take the others to see Santa. I promise, we would be there to pick her up by 6:00. I just need to take the others and get some shopping done." Mina practically begged.  
  
Susan grimaced, knowing that the little one could be a holy terror when she didn't get what she wanted, but she was a cute little thing. "I don't see what that should be a problem…"  
  
Boy, did Susan not know what she was getting herself into watching that daughter of the Queen of Venus. Famous last words, so to speak.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan had finally decided that she was in a baking mood a few hours after beginning her watch of little Celeste Ann Furuhata. She followed the directions in the cook book, but for some reason it just didn't look right to her. She stirred the stuff up but it was really runny, she had forgotten to add the flour as the thickening agent. Then she tried to coddle Celeste into tasting it.  
  
"Just a little taste?" pressed Susan, holding out the spoon to the blonde child.   
  
"Oh, no way, Miss Meiou," Celeste protested, backing up. "My mommy said never to eat your food."   
  
The woman groaned inwardly and resumed stirring the cookie dough. "Really, now?" she inquired thoughtfully. "And why's that?"   
  
Looking up at her babysitter, the girl smiled innocently. "Because it doesn't taste very good," she informed her, sitting back down on the tile and drawing on some blank paper. "And, besides," she added sweetly, staring up with deep green eyes, "it doesn't smell good either and Lyra said - "   
  
"I understand," interrupted the woman, clenching her fist around the wooden spoon. "No need explaining."   
  
Celeste shrugged. "If you say so, Miss Meiou," she grinned, picking up a purple crayon.   
  
The Guardian of Time let out a ragged breath. Mina had taken the three oldest children shopping, and the younger kids had gone to see Santa with Andrew. Celeste - who was terrified of Santa but had no desire to go shopping - had needed a babysitter.   
  
"Saddle everything," muttered Setsuna sarcastically, "on cranky and pregnant Guardian of Time."   
  
"What was that?" asked Alex, coming into the kitchen laden with unwrapped gifts. "You don't have enough to do?"   
  
"Go to - " Seeing Celeste look up, the green-haired woman managed to fake a grin. " - Sam Goody. I heard that the CD Haley wants is there."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Alex deposited her gifts on the table. "I just want some tape."   
  
Susan stepped out of the way so she could get at some. "Have we heard from Hannah?" she inquired as the sandy-haired woman dug through the drawer.   
  
"Not since she went out with Brian last night," she shrugged, finding the item of interest. "She probably got s - " Seeing the child glance up again, she smiled widely. " - a new video game from him for Christmas."   
  
Trying not to laugh, Susan cleared her throat. "Has she been acting funny lately?"   
  
"Yeah," commented Alex, bending over to adjust the leg brace. "She really has."   
  
"Miss Ten'ou," called little Celeste innocently. "Are you feeling better?"   
  
Rolling her green eyes, she patted the blonde head. "Fine, really," she assured the child with minimal sarcasm. "My leg still hurts, but that comes with the territory."   
  
"Territory?" repeated Celeste. "What's that?"   
  
Chuckling to herself, the woman picked up the gifts and started down the stairs. "And Michi wonders why I don't want more kids," she laughed.   
  
Shaking her head, Susan added a few more chocolate chips to the dough. "Why me?" she asked aloud, not really caring who heard or responded.   
  
The little girl's face gained a thoughtful expression. "You're one of the destined, Miss Meiou," she told the woman, green eyes sweet and caring. "All the destined have to do a lot they don't like."   
  
"What?" Nearly dropping the bowl, she glanced down to where Celeste was leaning against the cabinet.   
  
"Well, I know that you're Sailor Pluto and all that good stuff," she informed the adult, "and that's all well and good. But you're destined, and the destined have a lot to do."   
  
Looking in shock at her charge, the Guardian of Time put down her dish and sat down cross-legged on the floor next to the girl. "How did you learn all this, Celeste?" she asked softly, garnet eyes filled with confusion.   
  
Smiling knowingly, the child winked a green eye. "I have cool parents," she confided in the woman. "Now, can you please hand me that blue crayon?" Not quite knowing what to say, Susan carefully obeyed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miss Meiou?" asked Celeste in a very nervous voice as the woman - exotic, young, intellectual - led her through the shopping mall.   
  
Susan looked down, maroon eyes sparkling timelessly as the had since the beginning of time. "You said yourself that the destined have to do things that they don't want to do." *Consider this payback for not trying my cookie dough, little one* she thought with a small smile.  
  
The blonde girl sniffled as her babysitter pulled her into the seemingly endless line of parents and children. "But... Miss Meiou!"   
  
"I used to fear Santa myself," she softly confided in the little girl, smoothing her golden tresses. "As a mortal child, that was my one true hate." Brushing dark green hair away from her eyes, the woman looked downward. "But I learned, Celeste. And so must you."   
  
With a look of terror upon her face, the child attempted to scream but was halted by a scarily familiar voice. "Miss Susan? 'Leste?" A curly-haired teen, her redheaded boyfriend in tow, came up and got into the line with the Guardian of Time and the blonde child. "What in the world are you two doing here?" asked Lyra, a bit of twisted amusement in her voice. "Celeste hates Santa."   
  
Sticking out her tongue and pouting, Celeste wrinkled her nose. "Stupid destiny," she muttered loudly, forcing a slight blush upon Lyra's face.   
  
Richard raised an eyebrow just as his counterpart turned around to face him. "I know, I know," he smiled sweetly. "And I'm not planning to ask."   
  
With a polite gesture, Susan held out a hand. "I don't believe we've met," she smiled, pushing up her glasses. "I'm Susan Meiou."   
  
"Richard Gurio," responded the young man, shaking her hand eagerly. "You're a friend of Lyra's?"   
  
Lyra gulped. "Actually, this is Haley's aunt." As he was about to respond, Richard felt his breath catch and heard a scream. "We are the Raiders!" boomed a voice.   
  
Suddenly alert, Susan whirled about and stood upon her tiptoes. Sure enough, a red-armored man and a gray-garbed woman were standing at the front of the line, taking each child by the scruff of their neck and throwing them haphazardly about. The one in gray made a face.   
  
"Sailor Chibi-Star, we know you're here!" Celeste gulped. "Lyra?"   
  
"Susan?" asked the teen.   
  
Richard glanced at the three. "Uhh..." he stammered, completely confused. "Is this one of those times I shouldn't ask?"   
  
His girlfriend let out a long sigh. "Yes, it is," she managed, obviously distressed. "Can I go somewhere without you?" she cautiously requested, a sad look on her face.   
  
Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her. "I escaped your mom," he noted. "And with you, no less. Some Raiders? Bah!"   
  
"Don't joke like that," Susan scolded with a look of patient anger in her eyes. "In the long run, it will only hurt." With an mysterious grin, she took the younger girl in her arms. "Lyra, come."   
  
Susan carried Celeste in her arms to a place where they could all transform safely without prying eyes around. The Mistress of Time had not foreseen this, but then again one could never see one's future. She allowed Sailor Polaris and Sailor Chibi-Star to confront the raiders while she watched, just to make sure nothing was going to happen, looking more into the girls' futures then her own. A frown marred her face as she saw the possibility for Celeste to be grievously injured.  
  
"Watch out!" yelled Susan from her spot at the second-level railing. "He's going to throw a quick sword jab at Chibi-Star if you don't do something about it!"   
  
The blonde reacted momentarily, pulling Chibi-Star out of the way within seconds of the Time Guardian's warning.   
  
The Raiders then backed up to one side of the tiny platform, and the two senshi stood at the other end.   
  
"Give us the kid," demanded Doubt coolly, kicking the discarded Santa suit away, "and we won't hurt you or your friend." Gesturing to Susan with an idle hand, she smiled wickedly. "You can't possibly live through this, and we don't want you to."   
  
The younger Senshi grabbed onto her sister's leg. "No..." she whispered, tears coming into her green eyes.   
  
"You," Polaris addressed Doubt, "seem to like deals. I'm willing to make one."   
  
Susan bristled, closing her maroon eyes quickly and allowing her all-powerful senses to reach out and attempt to find gaps in the time-space continuum. The Senshi didn't notice this, but she did notice a sudden gleam of desire flare up in the black eyes of Doubt.   
  
"If you let the girl go," the senshi started, chewing on a lip, "then I'll give you the Locket of the North Star." Her hand hovered near the light-orange and gold mass, not touching it... yet... The two looked at one another, and then back at Polaris.   
  
"Are you buying time?" asked Violence in a low hiss, eyes suspiciously focusing on Susan as the guardian of time bit back a protest at that deal.   
  
"Where are the other senshi?" The girl bristled.   
  
"I have no way to reach them. They don't even know I'm here." Running a hand through her shaggy blonde curls, she looked once more at the female Raider. "Do we have a deal?"   
  
"A deal." Doubt folded her hands together. "Chibi-Star is free to go."   
  
The little Senshi didn't move a muscle. "No..."   
  
Bending down to her little sister, Sailor Polaris wiped all emotion off her face. "You go to Susan right now," she hissed in an undertone. "You don't attack, and you don't fight. You just go up the escalator, run over to Susan, and you tell her what's going on. NO fighting."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Go."   
  
As the child took one last look at the scene and took off running, Sailor Polaris bristled and stood slowly, smoothing the light orange skirt of her fuku. "A deal is a deal," she softly reassured them, her fingers touching the edges lightly. "And I will give you the Locket of the North Star." Doubt licked her parched wine-colored lips. "Yes..." she hissed, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "Yes, give it here. Give me the power!" The blonde Senshi pulled the locket away from her chest, and there was an instantaneous flash of golden light and her mortal form appeared.   
  
Susan scooped up the upset little girl just as Lyra's transformation melted away right in the mall, the Guardian not pleased to say the least. *Idiot girl has no idea what she does, does she… just like her mother…*  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!" announced the shadow, jumping between the people and snatching the locket from Doubt's grasp. "On behalf of the Moon - "   
  
Smiling, the other girl accepted back her locket. " - and on behalf of Polaris - "   
  
"You're punished!" Four other senshi appeared, all surrounding the platforms with grins on their faces. "You're about to find out how the Galactic Sailors celebrate Christmas!" announced Sailor Comet, running a hand through her brown hair.   
  
The duo of Raiders glanced at the Senshi and at each other before disappearing in two puffs of smoke.   
  
"Whew, that was close," sighed Diana, jumping onto what appeared to be a giant gift. "What in heaven's name just went on here?"   
  
Shaking her head, Lyra pocketed the disc. "I had to save Celeste's life, and - "   
  
"There you go, being noble again!" scolded the little Senshi, jumping from the second level and landing gracefully on the first. "Why do you do stuff like that, Lyra?" She smiled lovingly and hugged her older sister. "Well, none the less, I'm glad you did it."   
  
Rubbing the back of her neck, she grimaced. "I just want to get home and call Richard."   
  
"Ooh... RICHARD!" giggled Sailor Moon, waving the Rod dangerously close to her friend's nose. "What is it with you two? Are you an item or what?"   
  
Lyra rolled her brown eyes and grabbed her little sister's hand, ignoring the Senshi. "Let's go home."   
  
Susan watched the Senshi leave the building with a sigh, her hands held the glass barrier of the second floor, knowing that Lyra had intentionally endangered the very fabric of time with her stunt. She had gotten lucky, very lucky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan sat, letting herself breath as Ami went over the data of her ultrasound. She laid there on that table, listening to the steady heartbeat that she heard, though it sounded fast to her, having no idea that it sounded fast because there were two heartbeats overlapping instead of just one.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" inquired Amy sweetly, staring at the ultrasound screen with considerate navy eyes.   
  
Susan just sighed. "I really wish that we could do this during the day," she muttered cynically, looking at her doctor with a disgusted expression.   
  
Shaking her head of blue hair, the Mistress of Mercury continued her work. "It would look very suspicious," she informed the woman, chewing thoughtfully on a pink lip. "Because you're a Mistress, you progress quickly." She pointed at Susan's reasonably round belly. "It's been two and a half months, and look at you. I don't even live in this country, on top of it." She shrugged. "And, besides, I specialize in treating children, not exotic-looking pregnant women." Staring blankly at the screen, she gasped a bit. "Oh my."   
  
This made the Guardian of Time extremely nervous. "Is something wrong with my baby?" she nervously asked, trying to contort herself to see the picture. But, Ami had wheeled the machine into the room and positioned it at an angle that made the patient unable to see what was going on. "Is it something bad?"   
  
"That depends," responded Ami, "on how you look at the situation. Now, hold still," she commanded. "I just need to get a good printout and then you get the full run-down."   
  
As the little printer ran off the first ultrasound sheet, Setsuna sat up and pulled her black shirt back in place. "I really don't like maternity clothes," she sighed with a shake of her head. "They're not at attractive."   
  
Chuckling, the doctor handed a picture from the ultrasound to the green-haired woman. "Tell me what you see," she smiled, folding her hands.   
  
"I see a baby," the other woman commented. "But it's a lousy picture, because you managed to get a double image."   
  
"Those, Susan, are TWINS," corrected Ami casually, picking up the rather thick file labeled "Susan Meiou." "It's not the same baby."   
  
Dropping the sheet, the Guardian of Time felt her strength drain away. "I need to sit down."  
  
Susan had had time to get used to the thought of one baby, but two was something that she hadn't expected. She sat back down on the table with an almost shocked look on her face, "Are you absolutely sure there are two of them, Amy?" she asked, picking up the sheet again, staring at it in shock.  
  
"Yes, I am… the rapid heartbeats are two at once, not just one, the picture confirms that." Amy said as she nodded, making a few marks on Susan's chart.  
  
"Oh lord… what am I gonna tell Terry?" she muttered, staring at that picture of their children inside of her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan hadn't seen Terrence in the hectic time that Michelle and Alex had announced their plans to get married as soon as possible. Michelle had asked Susan to be her Maid of Honor at her wedding, much to Susan's surprise. Then everything just went in a blur, hectic planning, wedding ceremony, flowers, cakes, receptions, dresses, fittings, colors, invitations, seating arrangements, rings, bridal party assignments, all done in about the time that it took a wedding coordinator to pick up the phone and get started. It was draining on the Mistress of Time, who sat in a chair in that bridal shop, watching one of her best friend's try on dress after dress.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Michiru, standing up on a tiny platform in the bridal shop. She was wearing a long, white satin wedding gown with a relatively open back and no straps.   
  
Wrinkling her nose, Haley leaned back in the powder-blue chair and sighed. "I want to go help Alex pick out a tuxedo," she whined, sticking her tongue out halfway.   
  
Smacking her sister upside the head, the black haired daughter grinned. "It looks gorgeous, Mom," she assured the musician. "I want one just like it!"   
  
"Reduce, reuse, recycle!" giggled the brunette, quickly finding herself on the receiving end of two angry glares. "I'm kidding, Mom," she sighed, teal eyes thoughtful and loving. "That looks almost as good on you as a tux looks on Alex."   
  
Throwing a wad of paper at her daughter, Michelle turned to admire herself in the mirrors. "Stop it with the tuxedo talk!" she commanded, playing with her hair. "You know very well that she took both Terrence and Brian to help!"   
  
"Yeah," sighed Haley. "But then WE'RE stuck HERE with YOU and a bunch of dresses."   
  
Susan looked up from her book with a sigh. "You're such a tomboy," she observed, looking over to the younger of her two nieces. "I take after my mother... Well, my OTHER mother..." joked the teen with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, guys," she admitted. "This is just really strange for me."   
  
All three women looked at the girl with soft smiles. Stepping down off the platform, the aqua-haired woman looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "Haley," she breathed, touching her shoulder lightly, "I know that this is strange. You come from a very UNIQUE family, and none of us will deny that fact." She smiled sadly. "But this is going to be the biggest day in three lives - yours, mine, and Alex's. It's not every day that your mothers actually do get married."  
  
Clearing her throat, Hannah chewed on her lower lip. "I know that this is supposed to be your day in the spotlight, Mom," the young woman said nervously. "But I'm about ready to burst and it's really important that I tell you this before going insane and - "   
  
"Spit it out," yawned Haley, bored.   
  
"Well..." An excited, almost maniac smile passed across her pale features, and violet eyes flared with excitement. "Me and Brian... We're getting married in April."   
  
A squeal echoed through the shop as Michelle pounced on her older daughter, kissing her on the cheek about eighty separate times. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "My little girl is growing up so fast!"   
  
"Mother..." protested Hannah. "I'm only nineteen years younger than you!"   
  
Haley shook her head. "To the real world," she observed, "you're twenty-one."   
  
A clerk walked over to the four. "Is everything alright here?" she asked apprehensively. "We heard screaming and..."   
  
Wiping tears from her cheeks, Michelle slowly stood and smoothed the dress. "Umm...yes..." she smiled, wringing her hands a bit. "I just got a bit too emotional, there."   
  
"Weddings," pointed out the clerk, "can be very emotional for everyone involved."   
  
With another friendly grin, she folded her hands. "Found a dress you like, Ms. Kaioh?"   
  
"Suna?" inquired the musician nervously. "Girls?"   
  
"It's a keeper," smiled Hannah.   
  
Haley nodded, but muttered something about tuxedoes under her breath.   
  
The Guardian of Time once again glanced up from the book, shrugging a bit. "I hate to sound impartial," she commented, "but it really doesn't matter to me. You're basically my sister, and I must say that you'd look radiant if you wore a pair of sweatpants with one Alex's ratty old shirts left over from when you two were in high school." A sweet smile crossed her face. "Love and weddings do funny things to people, Michelle. And I'll be the first to admit it."   
  
Rolling her eyes, the teenager looked up at her mother. "In plain English," she winked, "that translates roughly to: 'Gee, I like it.'"   
  
"It's a keeper, then," grinned Michelle, twirling around in it one last time. "I'll go change."   
  
As she walked into the dressing room, the clerk hovering nearby, desperately trying to make a sale, the violinist stopped in her tracks. "Haley?"   
  
"Hmm?" the brunette asked, looking to her mother.  
  
"Go find Alex and tell the guys that we're done here and need their help with the bridesmaids dresses." Haley's hoots of delight were heard throughout the mall as she ran out of the bridal shop.   
  
Susan couldn't help the sigh that escaped her when Haley dragged Alex and the boys back into the bridal shop, seeing Terrence made her heart skip a beat or two. Terrence sat down beside his girlfriend who looked utterly tired of sitting there going through dresses. He kissed her cheek in greeting and rubbed a hand over her tummy to say hello to the baby as well.  
  
Finally it was her turn to try on dresses, which she wasn't looking forward to either, not wanting to be told that she looked fat in a dress. Pregnant women tended to hate trying on new clothes. She came out in a yellow empire-waisted gown that hid her belly quite nicely but was still flattering to her changing figure. There was about a two inch yellow satin shiny ribbon about the waist area that was attractive without being obvious. She stepped up on the little pedestool to check out how it looked in the mirror. "Terry? How much do you like children?" she asked, half paying attention as she looked at her behind in the mirror with distaste.  
  
Staring at Setsuna in extreme doubt, Terrence gulped nervously. "What did you just ask me?" he inquired.   
  
She smoothed the light yellow dress, admiring herself in a mirror and not daring to look at her boyfriend. "How much do you like children?" she repeated, resting a hand on the slowly growing bulge that was her abdomen.   
  
"Why?" he inquired suspiciously as she fooled with her hair. "Does it have something to do with - " He nearly choked on the word. " - our baby?"   
  
Once again smoothing the dress, Setsuna nodded a little and looked at Alex, who was studying a lavender bridesmaid dress in disgust. Dressed in a rather conservative suit, the young "groom" had no intention of dwelling long in the shop, and the Time Guardian knew it. "Alex?" she called across the room to her friend.   
  
The blonde looked up from the outfit. "Hmm?" she replied in a purposely low voice. "Tell Michelle that I really like this one," Susan quickly responded before turning to the young brunette man. "What do you think, Terry?" she questioned sweetly.   
  
With a green-eyed wink, the man stepped up to her. "Lovely, Sets," Terrence assured her, pushing his golden-rimmed glasses back into place. "Now, can you PLEASE decipher your garble?"   
  
Smiling bravely and attempting to put a bit of bravado in her rich voice, Susan let out a shuddering breath. "Twins, Terry," she told him, not needing to say much more. "Two children."   
  
"Two?" His green eyes went wide as he gave her a careful hug. The false valor in his voice was obvious. "I don't know how you feel about it," he admitted, "but I can tell you're scared." Pulling her a bit closer, Terrence let his gaze fall into her crimson eyes. "I don't want you to worry, Sets," he whispered. "Because we'll be fine."   
  
She was about to respond when little Celeste Furuhata, clad in a rather frilly pink dress ran up, a grumbling Haley in tow. "Hi ya, Miss Meiou!" smiled the girl. "Like my flower girl dress?"   
  
Pulling away from Terrence, the dark-haired woman wiped any and all tears from her red eyes. "Lovely, Celeste," she smiled at the little blonde.   
  
Eyes flying to Haley, she suppressed a chuckle. "And what have we here?"   
  
Haley made a face and pulled on her own dress - a larger version of the blonde girl's outfit. "Not only," she spat, "am I going to be the oldest ring bearer in history, but I'll be a female ring bearer in an ugly, frilly, pink mess!" Sticking her tongue out, the teenage girl managed one last grievous pout before slinking off to find her parents and complain to THEM about the situation at hand.   
  
"Miss Meiou?" asked Celeste sweetly as soon as the chuckles subsided. "Do you really think that I look okay?" She sighed deeply. "Cause I was thinking... Haley doesn't like pink, and well... Purple goes much, much better with the light yellow bridesmaids' dresses." Her green eyes looked up pleadingly, stars hidden within. "And Miss Kaioh and Miss Ten'ou said that all big decisions should be up to you cause YOU'RE the Maid of Honor and - "   
  
Placing a hand on the silken blonde hair, Setsuna shook her head, a smile crawling across her face. "You want a purple dress, don't you?"   
  
"Mmm-hmm," she nodded enthusiastically. "Very much so, Miss Meiou."   
  
With a shrug, the Guardian of Time swept back a few green hairs. "Hey, Alex?" she called. The woman looked up from her Sports Digest with a slightly bored glare in her eyes.   
  
"What now, Setsuna?" she asked, faking a man's voice warily. "We've decided to get the ring and flower girl's dresses in purple," she announced, receiving a tight hug from a certain blonde child.   
  
Susan hugged the little girl with a small sigh, having gotten quite attached to the little girl since the baby-sitting incident almost a week earlier.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan was putting the finishing touched on her make-up when Serenity finally finished Michelle's hair, which Susan admitted was a piece of art. *All bow to the goddess of hair…* she thought with a small affectionate smile.  
  
"Not a moment too soon," breathed Michiru as Serenity placed the last yellow rose in the elaborate hairstyle. Every last strand of long, aqua hair was curled and piled expertly atop her head as it seemed only the Queen of Earth could do. "I thought I wouldn't be able to sit still."  
  
Beaming, the golden-haired woman flipped a pigtail behind her shoulder, admiring the four flowers that adorned the bride's hair. "Just be careful not to mess it up," she warned with a sly grin. "I wouldn't want to see your roses drop onto the ground as you walked down the aisle."  
  
The bride, her two bridesmaids, and the ring-bearer-girl Haley all chuckled at this, and Celeste looked adoringly up at the adults. "I don't get it," she asked, furrowing her tiny eyebrows. This set the five women into more hysterics.   
  
It was then that the door opened and Reeny, clad in her Princess gown and a silver tiara, dragged a screaming Ambriel into the dressing room. The little redheaded girl was wearing a gown similar to that of the teen, but she looked much more distraught about the situation.   
  
Susan sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead, praying that her children wouldn't scream like Ambriel tended to do an awful lot.  
  
"Mom," whined the Princess with a sigh. "Ambriel will not stop crying!"   
  
As if to prove a point, the little one threw herself on the ground and began to have a massive temper-tantrum on the floor.   
  
Pushing a stray hair behind her ear, Serenity shook her head. "I'm sorry, Serenity," she told her daughter a bit guiltily. "Part of this deal was that you would take proper care of the child, and - "   
  
"I have to miss the wedding?" Reeny inquired in shock, looking in disbelief at her mother. "That's not fair!"   
  
"Yeah," chimed in Haley with a hopeful smile. "We Senshi have to stick together!" The crying coming from the toddler got even louder, and the pink-haired teen scooped her up and rolled a pair of red eyes. "I swear, if I let her live through this," she muttered, stalking out of the room with an upset look across her face.   
  
As the Princess left, Yuuichirou entered the room clad in his traditional temple robes. "Hello, ladies," he said in his deep voice, a slight smile on his face. "We need to get everyone lined up, so..." He flushed at Serenity. "Umm... Well, Your Highness..."   
  
The woman smiled and patted his cheek. "I'm on my way, Yuuichirou," she assured him, winking to Michelle. "Good luck, all," she wished them before running out.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Susan smoothed her dress. "It's showtime," she muttered, glancing nervously into the hallway before finding Celeste's hand and squeezing it. The little girl walked with "Miss. Meiou" as Celeste always called her. Susan smiled to the little one as they reached the doorway, "Now just be yourself out there, okay, hun?" Susan said with a smile.  
  
"You got it, Miss. Meiou." Celeste said with a wink as the music started and she got into her place.  
  
First, of course, was Celeste - the flower girl. Her dress was, as promised by Susan, purple and extremely frilly. Throwing rose petals and silvery confetti everywhere as she walked down the aisle, she grinned happily at the four other Senshi before taking her place across the way from where Haruka and Terrence stood. Next was Haley, who walked much more briskly on her way, a forced grin on her face. She looked ridiculous; the purple dress was a bit too short and the frills didn't seem to go along well with her short-cropped brown hair. Then came Hannah and Brian, arm-in-arm, twin adoring smiles on their faces as they went. They seemed almost reluctant to part as they reached the front, and Hannah kept glancing kindly at her blonde mother, a proud smile that made everyone in attendance feel warm.   
  
The last of the wedding party was Susan, who looked by far the most amazing of all the attendants. Green hair done in its familiar fashion, she had permitted Serenity to place a ring of three interlocking yellow roses around the single bun, and she had obliged. Something on the Time Guardian's face was alight with wonder and caring, and her yellow dress, though a bit snug for reasons left unspoken, made her look very regal and timeless. As she stepped to her spot next to her elder niece, the well-known strains of the wedding march started playing, but not from the organ. As the guests all stood, their eyes wandered to four teenagers, all dressed in either a tuxedo or in a tuxedo skirt, sat in the back of the large church. Alex almost choked as she recognized them. Kevin, Katie, Johanna, and Irina - all members of the Crystal Music Academy's symphonic orchestra - were playing the wedding march for their two teachers. The blonde woman just glanced over at Susan who winked and nodded.   
  
And then... Michelle entered. Holding tightly to King Endymion's arm, the bride looked about ready to burst with happiness. The gown, most of which was either a fine lace or expensive silk, was rather high-necked in the front, but low and open in the back. Long and complete with a full train, it fit Michelle like a glove. There was no veil over her face, but roses did protrude out of her curled hair. A bouquet of perfect yellow roses combined with lavender lilacs completed the ensemble. A tear ran down her face as the paragon of beauty - the woman who would soon be her wife - came and stood beside the tall blonde. Michelle took one of her hands from the flowers and touched one of Alex's trembling hands lightly.   
  
Susan smiled and blinked to hold back her own tears at how beautiful her best friends looked. It had taken them far too long to get to this point, but to the Guardian of Time, it had been worth the wait.   
  
Then, Raye cleared her throat and smoothed the red-and-cream temple robes she wore. "Who gives this woman away?" she asked a bit harshly. Hearing her own tone, she shot everyone an apologetic smile.   
  
Trying not to chuckle, the King of the Earth glanced at the wrinkles that Michelle had put in the sleeve of his lavender suit. "I do," he announced with a smile.   
  
"You may be seated," Raye told the group and, as they sat, she cleared her throat and looked at the beaming couple. How long ago had she first met them? It didn't seem to be all that long, but most of the crowd knew the truth. With a grin, she opened the book before her. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."   
  
"Do you, Michelle Kaioh, take this woman to have and to hold, to love, honor, and obey until eternity ends?" asked Raye, her violet eyes almost filling with tears at the sweet sight before her.   
  
The bride nodded. "I do..."   
  
"And, do you," continued the priestess, "Alex Ten'ou, take this woman to have and to hold, to love, honor and obey until eternity ends?"   
  
Wiping her own tears away, the blonde grinned. "That, I do..."   
  
Raye cleared her throat, voice a bit shaky as she looked at the couple. Both were beaming, their twin gold bands sparkling as the sun filtered through the stained glass. "I now pronounce you married," she smiled as the two stepped closer to one another. "You may now kiss to seal this bond."   
  
And Michelle threw her arms around Alex's neck and they kissed passionately, everyone cheering as they watched. "May I present," announced Raye, arms wide, "Mrs. and... well... Mrs. Alexandra Ten'ou!"   
  
The quartet began their happy tune as Alex swept Michelle into her arms and carried her down the aisle, leaving not a dry eye in the church as she did so. No one had expected it, and everyone had seen it - the marriage of Alex and Michelle.   
  
And it was all ruined with a scream. "HELP!" Celeste's voice carried quickly through the sanctuary as Raider Doubt struggled to gag the child. "Celeste!" screamed Lyra, jumping to her feet and groping into her purse for the Locket of Polaris. "I'll save you!"   
  
Susan stepped forward, to try and stop the raider, just barely missing the little girl's hand before the portal swallowed them up. Crimson eyes staring in disbelief at where the child had been just a moment earlier, Celeste's basket of rose petals and confetti laying right in the middle of the aisle.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoo Lena got her groove back! Sorry about the cliffy but hey, it keeps y'all interested in my story. I am sorry that it took me so long, but I promise to try and get one new chappie out a week.  
  
~Lena  
  
Release Date: 9/5/02 


	11. The Chaos Theory – Order Before Logic

Timed Pregnancy

By: Lena Sauran

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep over the 5 year period that this story had been failed to be updated, Lena has been busy devising a scheme to overthrow the mighty wonderful Naoko-san but failed miserably, she does not nor will she ever own Sailor Moon. The Original storyline is Kate Butler's, used with her permission to elaborate on the story of Setsuna, Guardian of Time. Thank you for your time and have a nice day. signs off

Chapter 11: The Chaos Theory – Order Before Logic

The wedding had erupted into a flurry of motions. Susan was sitting in the pew, looking at her hand. She had missed her. She had missed that sweet little girl in all her fussy frills. Susan had been right there, just a few inches away, her arms hadn't been long enough. She couldn't even protect Celeste. That terrified her. She was going to be a mother and she couldn't even protect someone else's children. How was she going to protect her own children? Celeste's flower basket was clutched tightly in her other hand, though it was empty of the flower petals that had filled it earlier.

The church was mostly empty; a few people were milling around, mostly guests and a few associates. She didn't notice. She had sat there for what seemed like forever, just staring at her hand. She was in shock, it was that simple. She finally looked up when Amy came over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

The blue-haired doctor knelt down to her level, looking at her critically, "Susan? Are you okay?" she asked, moving to take her pulse. The doctor didn't like how pale the pregnant woman was. Setsuna wasn't really sure how to answer her. "I think its best if you go home and get some rest. Let Terrence take you home, Susan." She recommended softly, trying to coax the Mistress of Pluto to her feet to head home.

It wasn't unknown that Setsuna had developed a rather special relationship with the Motoki child. She had been baby-sitting her fairly regularly. Setsuna and Terrence had taken care of her through all this insanity with planning the wedding and they were close to her.

"I didn't reach her, Amy…." She said, very quietly, looking to the doctor, desolation written all over her face, an innocent desperation.

"It's not your fault, Susan… we'll get her back, don't worry."

The words didn't ease her guilt and she looked back down at her hand. Terrence put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, baby, I'll take you home." He said, looking as tired as she felt guilty.

Amy pulled Terrence to the side for a moment, giving him some instructions to get her home and into a warm bath. He needed to get her relaxed and get her to sleep some. The stress and the shock weren't good for the babies. Terrence just watched Setsuna as Amy spoke, taking in all of her advice. He told her that he would see to it before he went over to Setsuna, kneeling down in front of her and taking her free hand, setting his on top of hers, breaking her gaze at her own hand.

She lifted her eyes to his face and those crimson eyes welled up with tears. Tears wouldn't help Celeste, but that was just a part of the hormones. She hiccupped slightly and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing hysterically. It wasn't usual for her to fall apart in public. He held her and stroked her hair, shushing her softly, trying to calm her down. He knew that none of this was good for her. He shifted his weight to slip his arm under her legs, the other sliding down to behind her back and he picked her up. She was getting heavier, but that didn't matter.

He let her soak the collar of his tux with her tears because he loved her. She needed to know that he loved her, no matter what. He looked at Amy with a small sigh, "I'll call if she needs anything or has any problems." He promised before he carried her out of the building towards the car.

She didn't remember the drive home or even the shower afterwards. She didn't remember getting into bed. She only knew that she woke up there, Terrence's arm draped around her middle, his hand stroking her hair. He had been watching her sleep. She blinked slowly as she slowly began to process that she was in her own room at home. She turned to look at him, seeing the relief wash over Terrence's face. "How did I get here?" she asked, quietly.

"I brought you home." He replied, his hand moving from her hair to stroke down her cheek, "You had me worried there for a little bit." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, watching him, processing that the curtains were closed to keep the light out, the room was darkened for her sleep, she supposed.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone." His voice was tender, worried and it tugged at her heartstrings. She knew she loved him in that moment. More then she had ever loved anyone before. More then she was allowed to love anyone person.

"I'm alright…. You should…. You should go help search for Celeste. I will be okay."

The more people searching for Celeste, the sooner she would come home. She leaned over to kiss him softly before letting him get out of the bed. The kiss was something simple, a necessary action that comforted them both. Perhaps that was what was more important, comfort through love. It was more important than passion through love. It lasted longer, it kept its youth when the body grew old. It was the heart's love instead of the loins' love, not that they hadn't already had that.

Susan watched him leave and knew that he would come back to her. This was not the wartimes. This was not a time when he would be stripped from her life. Not yet. Not so soon. Celeste was their main concern right now, if something happened to her, it would hurt the timeline. She let him go to help find her, knowing that the more people were looking, the sooner she would be found.

"I hope you are safe, little one." She sighed as she moved to get out of the bed, knowing that she probably wasn't. She was just a little child. She was a sweet little child, who the Raiders knew they would come after. Celeste was just the bait. If they only knew the potential of that child, they would quake in their boots before ever thinking of messing with her.

Susan looked at herself in the mirror, a tired version of herself, her eyes puffy from crying. She was pale and tired, the day had been exhausting, but there was only one thing to do. She slipped the mistress' beads from her wrist and pulled out her henshin wand. She lifted it over her head with a soft sigh and called all the powers of Pluto to her command. She felt the warmth of magic envelope her and calm her.

The gate was calling to her. She knew that she had to answer. She lifted a hand to her belly and sighed softly, each time was so strange. She lifted the time key to call the gate to her and nothing happened. She blinked and tried again, the talisman did not even glow, "What is happening to me?" she asked, quietly, disbelief in her voice.

The gate would not come… or something would not allow it to come. Sailor Pluto slid down the time key to the floor, feeling completely useless for the first time in over a millennia. Ever since the fall of the Moon Kingdom. She had not been able to help then and it seemed she would not be able to help now. She would not be able to help the sweet little Motoki child who had become a dear friend to her over the last few months.

She hung her head and clenched her fist in her lap. If it was one thing Setsuna Meiou did not like being, it was helpless.

After about twenty minutes, she powered down and slipped the bracelet back into her wrist, glancing at the clock, it was so late. Time seemed to pass without her notice these days. It frightened her. There was very little that did. Two-thirty. Her stomach rumbled and she sat there for a minute, "This is not the best time to be making me hungry, little ones." She sighed softly as she moved to get up from her place on the floor ever so slowly.

Yams sounded good. They weren't really something that was in season, but she knew that they came in cans. Sweet Potatoes, as Americans called them. And something cool to drink. She hadn't stayed for the reception. She didn't remember when she had last ate. Her stomach gurgled again and she sighed. She didn't have her car. Terrence had driven her home and Amy had warned her not to drive anyway. It was all very inconvenient. She slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans. Surprisingly to her, pregnancy jeans were fairly comfortable. Minako had suggested them, and she would know, being the mother of so many.

She didn't change her shirt, but she slipped her arms into a coat that she pulled off the back of her bedroom door. The black pea coat barely fit around her middle now and it wouldn't for much longer. She sighed as she smoothed her hand over the fabric. She went to the phone to try to call Terrence, but she didn't want to worry him and put the receiver back down halfway through his number.

Well, Michelle and Alex had offered that if she needed help that all she had to do was ask. It seemed like it was one of those times to ask, even if it was their wedding night, but first she went down to see if they by chance had any left in the pantry.

Once downstairs and in the kitchen, she rooted around in the pantry for a few minutes before deciding that there weren't any yams to be found. She rested her forehead against one of the cabinets for a moment before she went back upstairs to wake up Alex or Michelle. Hopefully they would understand. She turned on the hallway light after shutting Haley's door, the teenager still awake. She always was a night owl, but that didn't mean that she needed her mother yelling at her this late. Susan was usually good about not getting Haley into needless trouble with her parents.

She walked the fifteen feet down to the honeymooners door and listened for a moment, quiet. Well at least she wouldn't be interrupting. She put her hand on the doorknob and guilt roiled around in her stomach, this was their wedding night…. Maybe she could just take Alex's keys and go to the store herself. She could drive carefully. She turned the knob and pushed the door open with the every intention of just borrowing her keys, but the damn door creaked like something out of a horror movie, sounding like a gunshot it was so damn loud to her ears.

She saw Alex bolt awake in bed and instantly felt bad. Well so much for the stealing the car keys plan, since she was already awake. She watched the woman rub her eyes sleepily. Susan slipped into the room and watched her long-time friend, feeling awful for waking her.

"Suse? Are you alright?" Alex asked, sleepy and in that state between entirely awake and asleep until she saw what Susan was wearing and then she was instantly up and reaching for her coat and keys, "Hospital? Let me just wake Michelle and..."

Susan nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before she just interrupted her friend, "No. It is nothing like that…." She replied, giving Alex a small smile, glad that the blonde was so willing to just jump up and rush her off to get taken care of, despite everything.

"What?" Alex asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Listen, I've lost a lot of sleep in the last few days and tonight was..." she trailed, looking to the sleeping form in her bed, "No exception."

Susan's eyes followed Alex's to Michelle's sleeping form and she sighed softly, folding her hands over her belly, which was still grumbling about not being fed. Everything had been so crazy lately. She didn't doubt that they were all tired, now with Celeste being missing; Michelle and Alex were missing their well-deserved honeymoon for an emergency meeting of the Mistresses in the morning. Susan just felt even guiltier for even waking them up. She should have just gotten something different, but this wasn't her fault.

"Umm..." Susan sighed, shaking her head, "I just had a craving for candied yams and Perrier water..."

Susan blinked as Alex started to laugh at her and tossed her her car keys. Well that had been her original intention, but, she didn't have to laugh, "It's my wedding night," she  
chuckled. "And, believe it or not, I want to sleep. Get your own yams." She said with a yawn and a wink.

If Susan would have wrinkled her nose in her life, it would have been right then, she didn't like being made to feel guilty and then being laughed at like some silly child. "Amy said that I shouldn't be driving." She just said, quietly, frowning at Alex.

"I," retorted the blonde with a wicked gleam in her eye, "have driven wearing a full ball gown. You can drive in your state..."

Susan just scowled at Alex who didn't seem to be giving an inch. But Susan really wasn't comfortable driving, especially with as upset as she had been earlier. Finally it seemed that the Mistress of Neptune had gotten tired of the talking disturbing her sleep. Rolling over and yawning, the teal-haired woman let out a sigh. "Alex, get Susan her yams," she commanded sternly in a sleepy tone.

"But." The blonde protested.

"You don't want to spend your wedding night on the couch, do you?" she asked rhetorically, cuddling into the comforter against the cool night air. "Get..."

Susan watched as Alex gave her wife a petulant look and tugged on her jacket and snatched up her keys off the floor. Susan didn't quite catch what Alex growled her way as she passed, but Susan looked back at the bed once Alex's stormy self had passed. Michelle seemed to have settled right back to sleep.

"Thanks." She said, quietly before she slipped out the room to wait for Alex's return. She closed the door behind her and went down to the kitchen, pondering over the state of her affairs. She could not call the Gate to her. She didn't completely understand why, but she had seen what the exposure to the Gate had done to Rinni as a child. She stroked her belly softly and sighed, "Am I subconsciously protecting you, my little ones?" she asked, quietly.

She looked at the clock, two in the morning. She put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on the table wait for Alex to come home. There were so many things running through her mind, that everything jumbled into a mess over that half hour until Alex came home. When she heard the garage door open, she collected herself and shoved it all back inside. Somehow during that half hour, Susan had managed to make coffee, knowing Alex would want it when she came home. It was the least she could do for waking the blonde at oh'god hundred for canned vegetables.

Alex came in and plunked a bag with five cans of candied yams and four bottles of water down on the counter none too gracefully. The blonde yawned as she dumped her keys on the counter beside the bag, leaving Susan to deal with the cans as she wafted towards the coffee pot. Susan just smiled slightly as she watched Alex pour herself coffee and settle in to chase the tiredness away. Susan opened up a can with the can opener and grabbed a fork out of the utensils drawer.

Unfortunately for the usually graceful Guardian of Time, it didn't take her long to get to her third can of the yummy vegetables. A part of her wondered if sugary vegetables could indeed still be called vegetables.

"Happy?" Alex asked before she sipped her coffee for a long moment, watching the green-haired woman gorge herself on yams.

Looking up, Susan offered a forkful of vegetable toward the blonde. "Very. Want some?"

"I want," the blonde retorted sleepily, "to shove that fork up your..."

"Up a little early today, aren't we?" inquired Haley, skipping merrily into the kitchen from the dining room. "What brings you to my world of insomnia?"

Susan had tried to spare her, but she sipped her water and knew the minute that Alex went into maternal mode. "You're still UP?" gasped Alexandra, "You get your butt into bed. It may be Christmas vacation, but..."

"Cool your jets," Haley grinned, waving off her mother's concern, "I had to check my email! It was IMPORTANT! Hey, come on! It's only..." She glanced at the microwave's clock. "Three a.m."

Alex and Susan just shared a doubting look before they glanced at the teenager.

"You say it so casually," mumbled Alex, pouring a second cup of coffee. "Want some?"

The girl took the mug and a large smile crossed her face as she blew on the coffee. "So, what's the Planet Mistress policy on kidnapped Scouts?"

Susan just shot the teenager a glare, sometimes kids could be so insensitive. She looked down at her yams and suddenly her appetite deserted her. She set the fork down and the can.

Soft footfalls sounded as Hannah and Michelle entered the kitchen, stern expressions on their faces. "Out, Haley."

"Mom..." whined the teen, until she noticed the look in her mother's eyes. "You know what?" she frantically managed. "I think it's a really good time to go over what  
Music Theory class I have next semester..."

"Harmonics AP," replied Michelle, taking up the newly vacated seat. "But it's a good idea to go study anyway."

As the teen bustled out of the room, Susan took a long drink of her Perrier water and yawned a bit. "Well, I think we should turn in..."

"No way," interrupted Hannah from her spot next to the coffeepot. "You've been acting very odd lately, Susan, and you know something that we don't."

The Guardian of Time paled and massaged the bridge of her nose slowly, her garnet eyes fluttering shut. "I'd rather not talk about it," she breathed, voice almost inaudible as she sighed deeply. It was not an easy thing to admit that you were entirely useless to them, to the planet, in case something happened. The room was silent for a few long moments except for the ticking of the clock. She glanced at that clock and something twisted in her gut. It must have shown on her face.

"The pregnancy prevents you from going to the Time Gate?"

A tear trickled down Susan's face, and she knew that they knew, there was no sense in lying.. "I didn't think it would," she admitted softly, hands clutching the half-filled can of yams almost reflexively. "But I tried to transport there tonight, and it failed..." She looked to her friends in a small desperate plea for them to tell her what to do for once.

With a sigh, Alexandra brushed her sandy bangs from her eyes and stirred her coffee slowly. Her upper lip was held tightly between her teeth as she sat, and her brow was furrowed in both fear and thought. "I think," she finally said after a long pause, "that we have to tell Serenity and the rest at the meeting tomorrow."

"We're not even supposed to GO tomorrow!" shot Hannah, crossing her arms indignantly over her chest. "We're not involved in the kidnapping!"

Of course they were involved, Celeste was a child. She had been there in their home, she was a child of one of their friends, sure the Inners and Outers didn't always see eye to eye, but that did not mean that a child should suffer for their lack of effective communications. They had all gotten somewhat better.

"Yes, we are," corrected Michelle, "The sea is stormy, and I fear what the Raiders will do to the child."

"There is much they do not understand about that child, but they are using her as bait to trap the rest of them and get what they want." Hannah said with a small frown, talking quietly, knowing her sister's penchant for eavesdropping.

"They are stupid enough to kill her without getting what they want." Alex added with a frown.

Susan just swallowed the lump in her throat, "I fear that there is nothing that I can do to tell either way what will become of Celeste, but all the signs are not good."

The sea and wind were in a riot. She felt the pull of the Gate, even if she could not get there, "I fear that the future will be irreparably damaged if they hurt that child."

It was a horrible feeling that left the Outer Mistresses mulling over the meeting that would come all too quickly for them all. They were all exhausted, they were all drained. There was so much to do and only certain ways to do it. Susan had never felt more useless.

Please do not kill me, I have been soooo busy with college, please enjoy the chapter, I will be working on another and should be up soon! I love you all!


End file.
